If Not for You
by Longbourn22
Summary: Multi-chapter and crossover CSI:NY.  Flack's best friend Emily Prentiss visiting him, helping him overcome his grief over Angell's death and meets Mac Taylor and sparks ensues! rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all…I wrote this way back a while ago, the scenario with Flack and Emily kept creeping in my head, so I decided to put it down and soon, this became a multi-chapter.

Emily is Flack's best friend from childhood. She came to NY to help him grief his lost and met Mac Taylor where sparks flew!

Hope you'll give this a try and review, let me know what you think of it!

This story wouldn't be possible were it not for my wonderful beta, HGHFan35! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Criminal Minds and its characters, CSI:NY and its characters!

Enjoy!

…

If Not for You

Part 1

.

It had been exactly 3 years since Jessica Angell was killed in a senseless gunfire while protecting a witness.

Today was the third anniversary of her death. Three years since she was gone.

It hadn't seem that long ago when it all happened.

To Don Flack, it was still fresh in his mind. He could still recall the blood from her chest-wound pooling and soaking her shirt.

They had made an arrangement for dinner. Don was going to propose to her that night.

At the bar that night, the crime lab team, his friends and he were tossing a drink to honor Jess when they were shot at; sprayed at with a machine gun that almost took Danny Messer's live; he was paralyzed from the waist down but fortunately, the paralysis was temporarily.

Danny was able to get on with his life.

Not Don Flack.

He could not get over Jess. Not a day went by where he didn't think that by this time, she would've been his wife. They might've even been blessed with a child or two.

Two little kids who would have looked just like their mamma.

Sitting on his couch, he took a long drink of his beer, the TV was on but muted; he was not watching what was on it nor did he care at this point.

His usually meticulously clean apartment now looked as if there was a permanent frat party going on; empty bottles of beer scattered throughout, as well as take-out containers. Some looked as if it had been there for a long while. Dust had accumulated. Sink was full of dirty dishes and glasses.

The department made him take some time off. They wanted him to take it easy as he was burnt out.

He tried to strangle a suspect in the interview room. His friend Mac Taylor escorted him off and brought him to his apartment and gave him a friendly warning that he didn't wish to see him for a week.

Too tired, both mentally and physically, to argue, he nodded and slammed the door to Mac.

That was two days ago.

His issued weapon was on the coffee table top; Flack had eyed at it many times.

An easy but less than honorable way out but he would be reunited with Jess. His Jess. His Angel.

His cell phone went off again. He didn't bother to answer it. He didn't care. He was off, after all. He was off duty and thus, not on call. At this point, he didn't care at all if his apartment building was on fire. In fact, he would consider it a blessing; it would take him to her.

Then, a constant ringing.

His mind was really fogged up; he didn't want to find out what it was.

A banging.

He turned his head slowly to the door as he took another swig of his drink.

Someone was knocking on the door insistently.

_Damn it Don! I know you're in there! Let me in, or I'll knock the door down!_

Don recognized the voice on the other side of the door; it was someone from a long time ago, his old friend when they were growing up in New York. Of course, she had moved on a long time ago but they had kept in touch throughout the years.

_Open the damn door, Donnie! The door is coming down in five seconds._

Flack leaned over and put his beer down on the table and slowly stood up; _best get the door or she will do it! _ He thought to himself as he moved to the door.

As he opened the door, readying to greet her, he found himself meeting a fist on his jaw and fell hard on the floor.

Anger rose up as he stared at her, who was standing over him, "What the fuck is this? A new way you feebs greet your lowly PD buddies?"

The woman standing over him was glaring angrily, "Took you long enough to answer that damn door, Donald! I told you don't ever leave me hanging or you will get it."

"God damn it! Don't you know ladies don't cuss?" he replied as he wiped his lip from blood; she had cut his lip when she smacked him.

"You had told me many times in the past that I'm no lady." She extended her hand to him and helped him up.

"It's a good thing you're my best bud or I'll swing back at you."

"Quit being a baby and give me a hug, will you?" She held out her hands.

Flack glared at her and finally smiling, he enveloped her into a big hug.

He had pulled her away, he looked at her.

"Why are you here, Emily?"

"I've been trying to call you and I told you that if you don't answer me in a week, I'll hunt your sorry ass down. We made a pact to keep in touch every week."

Flack nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I forgot about it." He moved to close the door when he spotted a bag.

He turned to her, "You visiting for a while?"

She nodded.

"What about your precious BAU?" He asked as he picked the bag up and brought it in before closing the door.

Emily looked around his apartment, a frown on her face, "Goodnight! This is a pig sty! When's the last time this place had a good cleaning? Why don't you hire a maid service?"

Flack shrugged his shoulders and sat down on his couch.

Emily Prentiss shook her head; this was worst than she had thought. This was not the Don Flack she had known since she was a second grader and he a third grader.

Flack had called her when his girlfriend had died in a gun fire. At that time she was not able to break off from her case; she was in Michigan and Canada looking for an UnSub who had been kidnapping the homeless in Michigan.

She had felt bad that she was not there for him, and subsequently attended her funeral as well.

She also knew about his plan to propose to Det. Angell on the same day she had died.

Since then, they talked a lot on the phone when they had the chance to do so between his work here and her various cases with the BAU team.

Lately, it was less frequent they called each other. She called but it always led to voice mail.

"So, how long are you shacking over here?" Flack watched her moving around as he took another drink and winced at the warm drink. He hastily put it down on the table and stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, about a week or so." Emily wrinkled her nose at the food containers on the dining table.

Popping a top off another bottle of beer he took from the refrigerator, he drank deep.

"How many beer have you consumed?" She walked up to him and opened the 'fridge door and grabbed a beer herself. Her eyebrows rose quickly when she saw the cases of beer in the 'fridge.

"I dunno. Are you talking about just today? Or when they tossed my ass home and told me to stay away from the precinct?" He leaned against a countertop next to a sink.

Emily shook her head; based on the number of bottles scattered about, he was averaging about a dozen per day!

"Donald…" she began.

He held his hand out, "Just don't, Emily. I've been lectured by so many people that I lost count, some more annoying than others. Mac is the worst!"

"Mac? Oh, you mean Mac Taylor from the Crime Lab?"

Nodding annoyingly, "Yeah, that's him. He's always nagging at me; get off the couch, do something outside. Go out, meet some people."

"Well, he sounds like he is a good friend. Don, he's concerned about you." Emily said.

Flack was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Yeah, you're right. I mean I just crash and burn three years after Je…after she…I still remember her lying on the cold floor, her blood everywhere but her face, she looked so calm…" he finally broke down as hot tears rapidly flowed.

Tearing up herself, Emily grabbed Flack as they hugged tightly, his body wrecked with grief; his sorrow, his lost, and raw grief he had held for so long finally letting go.

Emily rubbed his back as she cried with her. Her grief for her friend, her one only true friend who had been steadfast for her throughout their friendship and for her, a brother she never had.

As she let him cry, she smiled sadly as she recalled the times when he was her supporting shoulder. Her anger with her parents, her anger with other kids in school, her anger with life.

Flack had been there for her, most times through a phone call as they were countries apart, but he listened, she vented.

Now, it was her turn to be the shoulder. She was glad he trusted her, after they had been separated for so long, to let him lose himself in her arms; brother and sister. They always have each other for support.

…End of Part 1…

.

Well, what do you think? Let me know!

Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read and review! Thank you for giving this a try!

Again, thank you HGRHFan35 for your patience! And beta'ing skills! You're too wonderful!

Enjoy!

…

If Not for You

Part 2

.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, catching up on their lives. The places they had been, especially on Emily's part and the people they met.

After the tenth yawn, Emily's droopy eyes finally closed. Flack smiled as he watched his best friend fell asleep.

Then he picked her up and took her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. After he covered her up with a comforter, he kissed her on her cheek and whispered a thank-you and left the room.

Grabbing a spare pillow and blankets he stored in the coat closet, he settled himself down on the couch and surprisingly, fell asleep. The crying and talking about it out loud, did help settled his troubled soul.

For the first time in many months, he stopped having horrible dreams of Jessica.

_I love you, Jess. Thanks for sending Emily down here, it helped lots._

…

It was after 8am when Emily finally woke up. At first she sat up straight on the bed and almost panicked when she saw the time; she seldom slept late. After 8am was late for her, even on a Sunday!

Then looking around her, she tried to remember where she was.

Ah! She spotted the photo of her and Flack, taken when they were very young. She smiled as she recalled where she was now; at Flack's.

Then stopped smiling when she also remembered what happened last evening; the talking, the crying, more talking and she might have fell asleep.

Pushing the covers away, she left the bedroom and looking around the living room, saw that he was not there. Stepping into the kitchen, she saw the note on the 'fridge; he had gone out for a jog and would be back with breakfast.

Emily grinned and decided that she might have time to take a shower; after all, it had been yesterday morning that she last showered.

Returning to the bedroom, she saw that he had brought her bag in. Picking up the bag, she rummaged inside and took out a set of clothing and went to the bathroom.

Toweling her hair dry, another towel wrapped around her body, she thought she heard banging but chalked it up to neighbors up and about. As she was about to remove the towel, she heard a banging again, it was Flack's door! Who would be knocking at such early hours?

Then she thought that it might be Flack, locking himself out. Then again…he would have a back-up key…

Not taking any chances, she grabbed her Glock and made her way to the door slowly.

Just as she was going to call out, she heard the scrapping of a key being inserted into the keyhole.

Moving silently behind the door, she held her gun near her and waited.

The door slowly opened and a man's voice called out, "Flack? You home?"

He entered into the room and as he closed the door, Emily slammed the door next to her and pointed the gun at him.

"FBI, don't move!" She said.

The man held both hands up; one was carrying a brown sack. "Look, I'm…"

"Shut up." Emily said fiercely.

The man closed his mouth and began to appraise her, from her face to her feet.

She realized, face blazing red, that she was only dressed in the towel. She could see where he was glancing at.

"Keep your eyes on my face, pervert!"

The man's eyebrows rose up as he smiled wryly. Obviously been called a pervert didn't faze him.

Emily checked him out, he appeared to be well dressed, casual suit, shirt, and no tie but still, he didn't look like a burglar.

As though he could read her thoughts, he said, "Look, as you can see, I'm not a burglar. I'm a friend of Flack's…"

Suddenly, he dropped the sack and lunged for her gun. Caught by surprise, she reacted, as trained by the bureau, and quickly spun around him; her gun still in her hand.

The man saw her move and quickly took a step back, effectively tripped her and down she went, her gun knocked out from her, it clattered away from them. He straddled over her, intent on pinning her hands when she kneed him and grabbing his arms, pushed him away from her. Wincing in pain, he was not prepared by her assault and found himself on his back, she was straddling over him. And her gun back in her hands, pointing at him.

"That was a foolish move, friend of Flack's." Emily said as she tried to control her anger and breaths.

"Ah! I see you two are getting to know each other! And Em, put the gun away or you'll mess my floor up." Flack grinned at the sight of them as he walked into his apartment.

Emily looked up at him, "You know this pervert?"

Flack began to laugh, "Oh, Mac is known for everything but not a pervert. But then, your boobs are spilling out, and I don't blame him for ogling."

Emily looked down at herself and saw that the towel was very low and most of her breasts were exposed.

Grunting in anger, she moved away from Mac and quickly adjusted the towel.

"So, this is the famous Mac Taylor, huh? Not much of a gentleman."

Mac got up as well and looked at Flack as he pointed at her, "New girlfriend already? I'm glad for you."

Flack busted out laughing.

Emily glared at Mac, "No, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his best friend. I've known this dirt bag since we were kids."

Mac studied her, this time only her face. Bare of make-up, she still looked very attractive, something about her eyes. Just how much of a best friend were they? They seemed very comfortable with each other.

"Mac! That's too funny! But no, this is Emily. She's the one I've told you about."

Mac's eyes widened slightly, "Ah! Ambassador Prentiss' daughter, the one in the FBI. Um, sorry for the mistaken identity."

Emily shook her head, "It's okay. Sorry about pulling the gun on you."

"That's all right. I did knock but I thought Flack was unconscious or something."

Flack grinned, "Aw Mac! You cared! After you toss me out of the PD and sent my ass home. Hey, is that sprinkled donut in that bag?"

Mac chuckled, "Yeah, I hope it's still good. I had to drop it suddenly…"

"Speaking of that, why did you try to get my gun?" She asked.

"I thought I'd try and honestly, I don't know why. Again, I'm sorry about that! You're not hurt, are you?" he pointed at her head, remembering she fell down hard.

"Emily's got a hard head. Remember when you banged your head on that wall when your bike went out of control?" Flack grinned as he finished the donut in three bites.

Emily showed him her middle finger, "If you hadn't gotten in my way, and not had to avoid crashing into you, I wouldn't be hugging that damn wall. It's your fault."

"No its not. Your memory must be rusty. I recalled that you thought you saw a bee coming at ya and veered off to avoid it!"

"No it's not!" she began but Mac held his hand out.

"Um, I had better get going and leave you two to your 'memories'. I have a stack of files to sign off." He turned to Emily and said, "It's nice to meet you finally, Flack always talks about you a lot." Then to Flack, "I'll see you next week. Take care, my friend." And he left.

Closing the door after Mac had left, Flack turned to her, "What the hell happened? I thought you and Mac were about to get down on it!"

"Please, Don. He's not my type."

"Oh? And what's your type?" He laughed as he opened the sack Mac left him, there was another donut. He offered the snack but Emily shook her head, and with a shrug, he polished that in two seconds flat. He then looked up at her when she didn't speak.

"I don't have any type. I just know that he's not the type I'd go for."

"Ah!" He wagged his finger at her, "I know who your type is! A certain dark and brooding person who, so far, has not given you the time or day."

Emily blushed, "You don't know anything, Don." Then changing the subject she said, "I thought you're bringing some breakfast home?"

"Easy Ethel! I changed my mind. I thought I'd take you out for breakfast. So, go get dressed and we'll get chow."

Emily grinned, "I like that! I'm hungry. After that confrontation with your friend, I'm even hungrier!"

"Since when are you not hungry? It's a good thing you have good metabolism or you'd be fat as a whale!"

Emily punched him hard on his arm, causing him to wince as he rubbed it. "Ow! Damn it, Emily! That really hurt!"

She shrugged her bare shoulders, "Shouldn't call a lady a whale! Didn't your mamma ever teach you that?"

"My mamma would probably laugh her head off!" He was still wincing.

"As if! I know your mamma, and she will be pissed at you for your manners."

"Okay, okay. Just go get change, will ya? And hurry up, I'm starving as well; those two donuts can't even be considered an appetizer. I need more sustenance."

She shook her head as she made her way to the bedroom, "And you call me a cow! Beanpole!"

…

After breakfast, Emily insisted they get back to his apartment and cleaned the 'pig-sty' Flack had called home.

Looking embarrassed, he acquiesced. Truth be told, he usually kept his apartment clean but his depression got the better of him. Emily was right; it was time to straighten up his apartment and himself. He knew he was acting like a jerk, the way he had treated his fellow LEOs, as well as the ones at the crime lab.

He had a lot of making up to do!

"Hey Em," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Need to stop at a store."

Emily arched her brow as an indication of query.

"Trash bags, cleaning things, paper towels and I think a bucket and mop as well." He explained.

"Seriously? You don't have any cleaning supplies at your place?"

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Tennison quit."

"Mrs. T? The one that did wonders to your apartment every week?"

He nodded.

"I was wondering where she was. And why?"

"I yelled at her." He muttered.

"Yelled at her?"

Flack nodded, his face a shade of red, "I told her to get the fuck out of my place and that I no longer care if it's clean or not anymore. I think I frightened her and that was when she told me she quit and left the apartment."

"It's a wonder she didn't hit you! You are going to grovel, aren't you?"

Flack nodded.

"Flowers, chocolates and a raise should be a good start." Emily suggested as she grinned gleefully.

"A raise? I gave her one a week before she quit!"

"Don't go cheap, Don. If she's as good as you told me, another raise would get you in her good graces and she'll be back."

"Why don't you help me on it?" He asked her.

Emily stared at him, "Me? Oh no. You made that mess; you're going to fix that yourself. I'm helping you clean your shit, so consider that I'm helping you."

Flack grinned, "Okay, okay. You're right. I'll talk to her after I get the place cleaned…with your gracious help."

Emily nodded, "That sounds much better. Although I'd use 'grovel' not 'talk' when applying to Mrs. T."

"Em! Please!" He was shaking his head, "Spare me, will ya?"

"As soon as you straighten your shit and put your game back on, I'll leave you alone."

Flack stopped smiling and stiffened; he recalled a conversation he and Jessica had about his game face. Happy times.

"Don? You okay?" Emily saw the change on his face and knew he was remembering something about Jessica Angell.

He didn't answer.

"Donny, it will keep hurting and you'll keep remembering her when some conversation, sound or smell stirs your memories of her but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Just that you're fortunate to know her."

Flack looked at his friend, "Since when did you grow up?"

Emily laughed quietly, "Since I had to be the responsible and sensible one between the two of us. Remember the time I saved your sorry ass when that old lady from two houses down thought you were messing with her garden?"

Flack remembered the incident and began laughing; Flack was 9 and Emily 8, they were walking to school one morning when they saw a dog had dug a big hole at their neighbor's garden, and her prized Daffodils were destroyed. After they had chased the dog away, they decided to try to bury the hole and replanted some of the flowers that still looked good but Mrs. Stonewell came out and thought they were destroying it and grabbed a shovel and confronted them. Flack was whacked in the back of his head as the old lady was yelling. Emily managed to grab the shovel from her and explained to the old lady that they didn't do it and that it was another neighbor's dog that had done it. Mrs. Stonewell knew of the culprit as she had chased that dog out of her garden a few times and felt bad for hitting Flack.

"Oh yeah. I remember that, and she made us that big chocolate cake! I got sick eating half of it."

Emily laughed, "That's because you're so greedy!"

"Yeah, that was a good memory. Thanks."

Emily smiled, "Not a problem. You just needed a few wake up calls, that's all."

"I'll take that than, instead of the ass-whooping you threatened me with last night!"

"Oh, don't think you're getting out of that as well. You'll get it."

Flack groaned, "I just don't understand you at all!"

"Good, it'll keep you on your toes. Come on; let's get the stuff and start cleaning! I'll treat you to a good sit-down dinner if we get it done by dinnertime."

Flack perked up, "You treating me? Hot damn! You're on. You know our favorite restaurant, Giana? I haven't been there in a long while."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fine, Giana it is. I like their meatball and spaghetti."

Flack laughed, "Oh yeah! Those meatballs are so damn huge, bigger than the size of a baseball! You used to manage to eat all six of them. Giana was very proud of you for that! Not many people could do it!"

Emily laughed, "Giana thought I was going to puke after eating so many!"

The two laughed more as they stopped at the store for supplies before heading back to the apartment for a major clean up.

…End of Part 2…


	3. Chapter 3

If Not for You

Part 3

.

As the sun began to set, Emily set the bucket down and blew at her bangs.

Her stomach grumbled; it had been more than five hours since she last ate and it was protesting angrily.

Luckily, they were finished with the housecleaning. Flack was in the bedroom folding his clothes, fresh from the dryer.

Emily walked to the bedroom and was happy to see that he, too, was done.

"I'm done. And my belly is angry at me." She leaned against the door frame.

Flack grinned at her as he set the empty laundry basket down and nodded, "Yeah, I was about to see if you're done with the windows. I'm starving too!"

"I'm going to wash up real quick and change." She reached for her go bag.

"I'll wait for you out there." He pointed towards the living room, now sparkling clean.

An hour later, they were seated at one of their favorite diner, Giana's.

It was a mom-and-pop restaurant situated in 'Little Italy'. It was busy by the time they arrived but they didn't have long to wait as they sat down by the big window looking out into the street.

Mamma Giana recognized Flack and greeted him warmly and was pleasantly surprised to see Emily as it had been quite some years since she was last there.

"Emily! It is so nice to see you! What have you been doing?" She asked as she gave Emily a big hug.

Quickly, Emily gave her a very short and concise version of her life since she left New York when she was a teen.

After a few more minutes of catching up, Giana left them to their beer as she told them that she would have their dinner ready. Giana knew what they liked whenever they came and made generous portions for them.

To no one's surprise, Emily's dinner was her favorite; spaghetti and meatballs.

Emily laughed, "After all these years, she still remembers." She happily dug into the pasta and meatballs.

Flack grinned, "You made a good impression on her by finishing her meatballs, of course she's not going to forget you!" He laughed.

"Thank goodness she does. This is so delicious!" She said with her mouthful.

Flack watched her, smiling. And something about her he had not seen. Sometimes the laughter was not reaching her eyes.

"So Em," He had to know.

Her mouth full she looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

Emily frowned, "What do you mean? I came for you."

"Yeah, but really, usually you'll be talking about your work and what a great team you have and that hard ass boss of yours but so far, you have not mention anything at all."

Emily put her fork down, "Don, I just want to take some time off from work. And you need me. I know you're not going to admit it but you do so I'm here."

"Em, I admit it. I'm glad you're here and I'm thankful because you're my wake-up call. I don't know what would happen if another day had gone by as I continued that path before you came along. Last night, for the first time, I slept without dreaming of Je…Jess when I got to her, lying on the floor in her own blood. I dreamed of our happy times. I felt peaceful. And I thank you for being here."

Emily smiled, "I'm glad. You needed to be at peace. Those last couple of years, it must be hard for you. And after three years, it's time to move on."

"I know. At that time, I was not ready. Not a day goes by I don't think of her. When I walk the streets, I see her. When I'm at the precinct, I see her. She is everywhere. But this morning, when I was jogging, I was expecting to see her but she wasn't there. She was not anywhere anymore. I felt sad but I knew that I'd finally let her go."

Emily nodded and held his hand. "That's a good start. And when you go back to work next week, you'll not see her anymore as well. She's at peace and she would not want you to feel like that. I would like my best buddy back."

Flack squeezed her hand, his eyes teared, "You do have your buddy back. And I couldn't have done it without you."

"You know I'm here when you need me."

As she spoke, she heard a scream. They both looked out the window; a man was kicking another man who was lying on the ground, a woman was screaming hysterically.

Flack and Emily took one look at each other before they scrambled out of their seats and rushed out, their weapons drawn.

Luckily, traffic was scarce as they ran across the street and towards the commotion.

"NYPD! Get your hands up!" Flack pointed his gun at the aggressor.

"Please!" the screaming woman pointed to the victim who was lying down, his face was bloody. "Call the ambulance! He's been stabbed!"

Flack looked down and saw the hilt of a knife sticking out of his abdomen.

As Flack was distracted, the aggressor shoved Flack down and ran.

Emily took off after him.

Flack wanted to give chase as well but the victim was breathing laboriously, his blood oozing out of the knife wound.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Steve! Someone call the police!" the hysterical woman continued screaming.

Tired of her high decibels, Flack glanced up and yelled at her, "Shut up lady! I'm a cop!" he figured she didn't hear when he identified himself to the aggressor just now; she had not stopped screaming since it happened.

As soon as he was able, he called into the PD and for an ambulance. And waited. He was not entirely worried about Emily but then, the man was aggressive.

Keeping his mind off her, Flack began to question the woman who had thankfully stopped screaming.

In the meantime, Emily was closing in on the aggressor.

"Stop! FBI!" She called out.

The man didn't stop, in fact, he picked up speed when he heard her identified her agency.

"Oh no you don't!" She followed suit; picking up speed as well.

The chase ended less than a minute later when the man tripped on his own feet.

_Dumb ass!_ Emily thought as she grabbed his arm trying to restrain him.

"God damn it, bitch! Get the fuck off me!" the man struggled against her.

"I will when you stop squirming!" she elbowed his lower back hard.

"Ow! I'm suing you for abuse, bitch!" he hollered.

Once she had her handcuffs on his hands, she hauled him up and smacked him against the wall of a building. She searched his body for any weapons or items of potential harm.

All she found was a little pack of white substance.

"Been visiting the dust fairy? Wilbur?" She was reading his driver's license. "Wilbur? Dang! No wonder you have a complex issue. Your mom must've been drunk or high to give you this name, Wilbur!" She chuckled as she began to catch her breath.

"Look bitch! I ain't got no mamma! That bitch got her fucking ass shot by her fuckboy!"

"Aw! I'm so touched," she said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go see about some new accommodations for you." She grabbed his collar and his cuffed hands back to where the accident was.

"Fuck you, bitch!" he cussed at her.

Emily tightened his collar and laughed when he gasped for air. "You sure like it rough, don't you? And keep calling me bitch and you'll wish that you didn't come out of your playpen today."

When they arrived at the scene, Flack came to them, "I see you caught a little fish!"

Emily nodded, "How's the victim?" She was watching two paramedics attending to the man who was still down.

Flack sobered, "I don't think he's going to make it. There was a lot of blood." He waved his hands; they were bloody.

"Fucker deserves that!" Wilbur spat. "Ain't no brother play on my ho."

Flack shook his head, "No wonder she ditched you, you don't call your girlfriend a ho."

"Our friend, Wilbur Thompson, here has a present from the fairy." She held the packet out for him."

Flack chuckled, "Wilbur? Your mamma must love you very much!"

Emily shook her head, "Oh Don…don't talk about his mother, he's a little touchy and emotional about that."

"Fuck you bitch! And fuck your boyfriend!" Wilbur yelled.

"No thank you, Wilbur." Flack said as he took Wilbur in custody from Emily. "But I have some really nice friends in your new home. I'm sure you guys are going to bond very well!" He took him to the LEO who had been standing near Flack.

The paramedics finally stood up, their facial expression told them the news; the victim had died.

Then a familiar voice came from their left, "For someone who's supposed to be on leave, you sure took the meaning of rest to a new level!"

Flack turned around and smiled, "Hey Mac, fancy seeing you here too."

Mac gave him a look, "So, I was told the two of you are witnesses to this crime?"

"Kinda. We were at Giana over there," Flack pointed across the street. The front of the restaurant was now crowded with onlookers; some busy trying to take shots of the crime scene with their cell phones.

"And heard Miss Tonya Williams screaming very loudly," he continued. "We saw the dead guy on the ground as our friend Wilbur kicked him, and a knife sticking out of his abdomen."

Flack continued to brief Mac on the situation: Tonya Williams' current live-in boyfriend was Wilbur. He had caught her with the now deceased LaMonte Bowes. When confronted, Bowes taunted Thompson as Tonya, in the middle, told Wilbur that they were through. Angry at her, and angrier at her new boyfriend who began laughing at him, he pulled out his knife and lunged into new boyfriend's stomach and began kicking him. Girlfriend stood next to downed new boyfriend, screaming. That was when Flack and Emily heard her and came running. Jilted boyfriend resisted arrest and ran; Emily gave chase and caught up with him. After a brief struggle, she was able to cuff him.

The last part from Emily.

Mac nodded as he listened to them, and saw how Emily's eyes sparkled. Mac found that he liked her eyes. They were nothing like Claire's whose eyes were blue. He usually watched women with blues more and he would compare those with Claire. But not this time, Emily's brown eyes were bright, exciting and lively.

"Mac?" Flack called to him. "Mac?"

Snapping to the present, Mac looked at Flack.

"You okay?" It didn't escaped Flack from the way Mac was looking at Emily. Flack saw Mac's looks lingered on Emily and began to wonder.

_Hmm…Mac? Emily?_ Flack thought but then he shook his head. _No, Emily had said that Mac wasn't her type._

Mac nodded, "Yeah. I'll take a look at the vic. This looks like a cut and dry case."

"Yeah it looks that way. We're going to the precinct and give our statements."

"Okay. I'll see you around. And probably you too, Agent Prentiss. Flack doesn't seem to be able to stay away from his job."

Emily smiled, "From what Don had told me, you are just as bad as he, if not worse."

Mac found himself liking her smile and smiled back, "Don't believe what he tells you about me. He loves to exaggerate."

"We are leaving, Emily!" An embarrassed Flack dragged Emily from the scene.

They crossed the street to get to the restaurant as they still had to pay for their food and Flack's car was parked on the other side of the restaurant.

Giana refused their money, saying that they had done a good deed this evening, apprehending the killer and drew a big crowd. Many of the on-lookers came into the restaurant and had a meal while they looked over the crime scene. It was a very good and profitable night for her business so dinner was on the house.

Flack and Emily thanked her and got on their way to the precinct.

"Pretty exciting evening, isn't it?" Flack remarked as he drove out of the parking lot of Giana's.

Emily nodded.

"How about, after our reports, we go get a beer or two?"

Emily turned to him and nodded; she was pleased to hear that he wanted to be out and about instead of moping around the house. Granted, he would be downing more beer but at least he was out of the apartment for a while.

"That is a great idea, Don. Let's go!" Emily agreed enthusiastically.

Then she remembered what he had said about being at work, 'seeing' Jessica Angell. She hoped that he meant what he had said earlier, that he was at peace and had willingly let Jess go.

At the same time, Flack was thinking along the same lines. He had not 'seen' Jess at all the whole day. Would he 'see' her when he arrived at the precinct?

_Well Jess, we had a talk last night and so far I'm still doing good. Will you be there at the PD? Or are you really gone? If you are, you know I love you forever._

…End of Part 3…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews! And to all who visited and read this story! Thank you!

And an awesome, thank you to my beta, HGRHfan35! The best!

Enjoy!

…

If Not for You

Part 4

.

The report did not take long to write, yet they were at the precinct for over two hours.

Everyone Flack knew was glad to see him what they termed, 'his ol' self'; full of vigor and friendly sarcasm that was uniquely Flack. They hoped he had finally found peace within himself and that he had finally let Jessica Angell go in peace.

And they, especially the male population of the PD, were entranced with Emily. They all agreed, privately, that she was beautiful and a knock-out, wonderful personality and very sociable and the crux, she was an FBI agent that worked with the elite BAU team. They had heard of their reputation from their rival precinct; back a couple of years when they were hit by homeland terrorists, this team had solved it and kept the city from turning into another tragedy. If the hospital was to explode, so many more lives lost and they, indirectly, prevented an international conflict. The United States had convinced a mysterious but powerful dignitary from a foreign Mideast country to received medical help here and had promised full security and to keep the media from discovering the visit.

The men at the precinct made several excuses to meet her, asking her several questions about analyzing behavior.

Emily was happy to oblige; the more LEOs wanting to know how to take down the baddies, the better.

Of course, being a profiler in reading body language, she knew the men wanted to flirt. Harmless flirtations were fun for her. Besides, her 'bodyguard' was right beside her the entire 'session'.

It had amused Emily vastly to see Flack's dark looks towards his co-workers even though they ignored him.

Emily ended the 'session' about an hour later when she spotted someone she knew from the bureau.

Jo Danville.

Emily remembered the scandal with Jo's supervisor and his cover-up. That man was 'forced' to retire after she had left.

Walking at a fast pace, Emily called to her.

"Jo!"

Jo turned around and after a second's hesitation; she recognized Emily and smiled widely.

The two women hugged and began catching up.

"I didn't know you work here now!" Emily smiled.

"Me too!" Jo laughed. "But I heard about the reputation of the crime lab here and applied. I loved it since."

"Not missing the bureau?"

Jo sobered, "Honestly? No. This is great here. And Ellie is making friends here."

"How is she? And Tyler?" Emily asked.

Quickly, Jo gave her a quick story of her family and who had ended where.

"And it's working out great." Jo said further.

"Looks like it. And you look great."

Jo beamed, "That's because I'm accepted here, and I'm really happy here."

"I'm glad for you, Jo."

"And you," Jo asked. "What brings you here? A consult?"

"No, I'm taking some time off from work and here as a needed friend capacity."

Jo frowned slightly, "Who's the needy?"

Emily pointed Flack who was talking to another detective, trying to discourage him to ask Emily out. That detective was a three times divorcee.

Jo studied Flack. "Him. Yeah, he has been looking morose. I heard about a rumor that he was involved with another detective but she was killed on duty while playing babysitter to a witness."

"It's not a rumor, Jo. They were…serious." Emily said quietly.

Jo looked at Emily, "Wow. And he had taken it pretty hard since then. I mean, it's been three years. How's he doing now?"

"A lot better. As witnessed, he would not have been able to step foot in here…"

"He was still seeing her and especially here?" Jo added, quick to catch on.

Emily nodded.

"So, how are you two…I mean, I know I'm being nosy but you and he…" Jo was embarrassed to ask but her curiosity got the better of her.

Emily laughed; it had always been like that. When they were together, everyone assumed they were a couple.

"We are very good friends. Actually, he's my best bud. Knew him since we were little. We went our separate ways because of my mother's postings but we managed to keep in touch. He's so much more my brother than friend."

"Ah! He's a very nice-looking man." Jo smiled.

Emily laughed, "Yes. Hmmm, you're not…?"

Jo looked horrified, "Oh no! I'm…god Emily! I'm so much older than he! I think he's more Tyler's age than mine. And I don't want to be labeled a Cougar."

They both laughed hard. Flack glanced at them in query and decided to go up to them.

"You two are not talking about me, are you?"

Emily and Jo looked at each other and laughed more. "Oh, Jo wanted to know…"

"Oh!" Jo cut her off again. "Look at the time! I have to get back to the lab or Mac is going to deduct my hours. Emily, we must do lunch while you're here! If you have some free time, call the lab or come to the lab. Flack knows the way." She winked at him and hurried off towards the exit.

"Is she okay?" Flack frowned as he watched her almost running outside.

Emily chuckled, "Oh yeah. I guess she needed to get back to her lab."

Flack didn't answer; he knew they were discussing about him and somehow the conversation led to Jo being embarrassed about something…something that had to do with him, especially when she winked at him. _What was all that about?_

Admittedly, Jo was pretty, smart and vivacious but again, he compared her with Jess. Every woman who crossed his path was compared to Jess.

So far, none had come up to snuff.

But then, Jo Danville. Even though she was a few years older than him, she still looked very pretty.

"Don, are you ready to head out?" Emily asked; she saw his lingering looks towards the exit.

He nodded absent-mindedly, "Yeah. Heading out." Then he realized he didn't know what Emily was talking about. "Head where?"

"Don, didn't we agree to go for a beer?" She wanted to laugh aloud; he was being pretty transparent. And it was a good thing; it showed he was ready to move on.

"That's right. Are you ready? Because I want to leave before your adoring fans find out about where we're going to and decided to tag along."

Emily laughed, "Well, let's get out of here!"

…

Two hours later, several bottles of beer between them, they were still at the bar. They had moved from the bar counter to a table.

All evening they had been reminiscing about their youths and the indiscretions they had committed but all in the name of fun and challenges. Throughout their childhood, they had always challenge each other for shock value; 'I dare you to…'

The tally was no longer in use as they had lost count of who had the better score and that in itself was bantered and challenge.

They were drunk but had slowed their alcohol consumption; always conscience of limitations.

Looking out the bar through the windows, each deep in thoughts when Flack began to study Emily.

"So Em, you have not answered my question from earlier at Giana's."

Emily turned her head from the windows and looked at Flack, "What question?"

He gave her a wry look, "Come on Em, it's me you're talking to."

Emily sighed, "Okay, I guess you're not gonna stop badgering me until I talk?"

Flack grinned, his teeth gleaming.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Promised me that this is between you and me."

Flack stopped grinning, "I promised."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I kissed my boss."

…End of Part 4…

.

Let me know what you think…this is a short one, will post 5 hopefully tomorrow!

Thanks!

Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5

If Not for You

Part 5

.

Flack tried not to laugh, "Your boss? That hard-ass Agent Hotchner?"

Emily groaned, "Yes! Hotch! Him!"

Flack couldn't help but show a tiny grin, "Why, may I ask?"

Emily grabbed her beer and took a drink before she began, "It was a bad case. Six small boys murdered. Hotch has a son the same age as those victims, so you know it would hit him hard.

"The seventh victim especially; Seth Rutledge, blonde hair, dark brown eyes, he looked so much like Jack Hotchner. We almost saved him. When we finally located the basement, his heart beat was erratic and scarce. The bastard had done real bad things to him besides injecting Seth full of drugs. Meth, cocaine, and even opium."

"It's a wonder the kid didn't overdose." Stated Flack quietly.

Emily nodded, "Our UnSub knew how to administer the right dosage and yet keep him conscious. Seth didn't know what was going on while that…that monster…done…" Emily stopped while she tried not to cry.

"It's okay, Em. It's …"

She shook her head, "He videotaped it and sold it to the highest bidder on the 'net. Seth lasted two days in the hospital. His parents were beyond themselves because they trusted that monster. He was Seth's preschool teacher. They didn't get a chance to say good-bye to Seth. He never gained consciousness."

She took another long drink from the bottle.

Flack shook his head sadly, "In a sense, it's a blessing he didn't live; the kid would be permanently damaged mentally."

"Yeah, that's what we told each other but that didn't make anything right."

Flack understood her; it was easier said than done. It would traumatize even the most hardened cop.

Taking a deep sigh, Emily continued. "When we got back to Quantico, the team left as soon as they dropped their stuff. I stayed on as I didn't feel like going home to an empty apartment and I wanted to get the report written and out of the way. Hotch went to his office and the door stayed close for a long time.

"I must have worked on it for a long while because soon, I felt someone close by. It was Hotch. He was standing by the stairs watching me. When I asked him if he needed something, he came over and sat down. At first we were quiet, I watched him but he was staring at something behind me. And then he talked. And talked. About Jack. It was the first time he ever talked about Jack so freely. He hardly talks about his family life to us. I listened as I was glad that he was opening up to me. I thought that he must finally feel something for me. I was touched by the gesture. After a while, he realized it was getting real late and said that we call it a day. I thought I saw something in his eyes, like love or something. I thought he was ready to tell me. And feeling happy, I stood up as he did and leaned in and kissed him."

Flack grinned, "Wished I saw his expression."

"Do you want to hear the rest or keep making assumptions?" She glared at him.

"Oh no. Please go on," he said condescendingly.

Emily ignored his tone, "He didn't respond. I felt it right away when he stiffened so I stopped and stood away from him. I was so embarrassed.

"So, I tried to apologize. He apologized as well, saying that it was his fault that I felt that way. I wanted to laugh; he was always blaming himself for everything that had nothing to do with him. He just had this big bucket on his shoulder where it contained the burdens he took into, whether it was his fault or not. Actually, I didn't even know why I kissed him. I always like him. Well, more than like but I knew that he wouldn't feel anything for me. He is so…so 'by the book'!"She slammed the bottle down.

Flack chuckled.

"I kept apologizing but he wouldn't let me. Then we were interrupted by his cell phone buzzing. He answered it and stepped away from me but I could still hear him. Whoever he was talking to, he was talking softly and he even grinned. He never grinned at me at all. As it turned out, he has a girlfriend. She is an assistant State Attorney, and they were discussing on an impending trial.

"Later, I found out that she used to work with him while Hotch was with the State's Attorney's office. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Can you imagine my humiliation; I thought he had feelings for me, the way I felt for him. Was I wrong and I called myself a profiler!"

Flack felt bad for her instantly; he knew that she never fell for anyone easily and if she did, it was a sure thing. This time she was wrong.

"So, you ran away from him and came here?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I thought you came here because I needed you?"

She snapped her head up and looked at him, "Oh no, Don! I mean…I.."

He held his hand up, "I'm just teasing. I'm glad you came."

Emily nodded, "Yeah I figured. I took a week off. We're on a stand-down anyways and so not looking forward to be at the office all day and seeing him there as well. It's going to be a long time before I can get the image of me kissing him while he stood there like a statue."

"You losing your touch?"

Emily showed him her middle finger than sighed as she began twirling the beer bottle, "What I need is to burn that image away. I need to get laid."

When Flack didn't comment, she looked up at him and saw that he was not looking her but behind her and was grinning like a fool.

At once she knew they were no longer alone and that someone was standing behind her. And right away, she knew who it was as she closed her eyes, _not him! I'm so dead!_

"I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Hey Mac! Fancy seeing you here. Did you just get off work?" Flack's grin had widened considerably as he saw Emily's face darkening with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I was walking out when I saw your car. Everything okay?" Mac asked. He found the last comment from her was very intriguing. Was she the type that sleeps around? He hoped not!

Flack laughing now, pointing Emily with his beer, "My friend here needs some …"

"Donald Michael Flack! Don't you dare!" Emily threatened him.

Laughing harder, Flack shook his head, "Please Em! I was just trying to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks!" She turned away from him and rose up, headed to the ladies' room.

Mac's eyebrows were raised, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm heading home now."

"Hey Mac, I'm ready to call in for the night. Reckon you can give us a ride home? We're in no condition to drive."

Mac nodded his head, "Sure. But I didn't drive tonight, took the bus."

"Just drive my car, I'll get it tomorrow, I gotta get to the precinct for the follow up on today's case."

"Okay. Then, it's no problem." He replied as Flack handed him the keys.

Emily came out a little later and saw that Mac Taylor was still hanging around. She frowned; he was making her slightly uncomfortable. Not bad uncomfortable but her body reacted oddly whenever he was around and that was saying a lot being that they had only met three times, counting tonight. She remembered their encounter this morning, their little tussle and when he was on top of her, it felt weird and she knew that for some unknown and perverted reason, she wanted him to lean down and kissed her!

He seemed serious all the time, reminding her of Hotch. But there was something very different about Mac Taylor that she couldn't put her finger on at this moment.

_You like his no-nonsense attitude._

Yeah, that was it. But there was something else, something about the way he looked at her. His soulful eyes said a lot, yet very little. He was a man of mystery. She knew that, like her, he carried a lot of baggage. Who didn't, working in the type of environment they were in.

As she approached the two men, she saw that Don was signing a credit card receipt.

"Hey," she began, "I thought I was paying for this." She pointed to the mass of beer bottles.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Nah! It doesn't matter. You can get the next round another time. Ready to head home?"

She nodded; it had been an exhausting day.

"Mac's going to give us a ride home."

Emily looked over to Mac, "Oh, I thought we'll call a cab. I don't want to inconvenience your friend."

Mac spoke up before Flack did, "It's not a problem. I don't mind being the designated driver."

Reluctantly, she said, "Thank you. It's really kind of you."

Mac nodded his head.

"Shall we?" Flack had stood up. "I think exhaustion is hitting me all of a sudden. Agent Prentiss has been driving the whip, working me to death today."

Emily glared at Flack as they moved towards the exit of the bar, "If you hadn't fire your housekeeper, I wouldn't have done it. Your apartment was looking really ripe."

Mac chuckled, "Well, Agent Prentiss, I'm glad you did. That place used to be sparkling clean. Mrs. Tennison was a stickler for order and cleanliness. I think she used to be a drill sergeant when she was younger."

Emily couldn't help but smile, "So I heard. Don used to be frustrated when Mrs. T. left post-it notes all over his place, reminding him to hang his jacket up, put his shoes away, and …

Mac chimed in with her, "make your bed in the morning!"

Emily laughed at their joke.

Flack looked irate, "Okay, okay, laugh it out, people. She takes a great deal of delight and mental torture with those damn post-it notes! Whoever invented those damned things ought to just stick it, no pun intended."

It made Emily laughed more and Mac shook his head.

In a huff, Flack picked up his pace, leaving Mac and Emily walking together.

They were in the parking lot following Flack to his car when Emily, deep in thoughts, tripped on a crack in the concrete block.

Instinctively, Mac reached over and grabbed her tightly, catching her fall.

"Thanks! I'm not drunk, I promised. It was that crack…" She was startled by the intensity of his eyes. They were dilated and looked so passionate. Or was it the lighting of the parking lot casting a strange glow on him.

"Yeah," Mac said slowly as he watched her eyes widening as she stared at him. "Be careful. You could twist your ankle." He found that he couldn't concentrate at what he was saying.

He wanted to kiss her. To find out how she tasted, to feel those lovely lips.

"Mac! Emily! Are you two coming or not?" Flack's voice cut through their gazes like an annoying gnat.

"Yeah, coming." Mac replied absent mindedly as he released his hold on her reluctantly. He didn't want to break their contact, his hand on her arm.

"He's got poor timing." She uttered softly and felt bereft with his hand gone from her arm; it had felt really pleasant, and now, her skin, where he touched her burned.

Mac was intrigued by what she said but again, Flack's voice invaded his mind.

"Look, I'd like to be home before sunrise."

The spell broke.

"Shut up, Don! We're coming!" Emily's exasperated voice rang out in the desert parking lot.

"He can be that annoying." Mac chuckled. He couldn't get the image of her face filled with passion out of his mind. Just a moment that lasted forever and he found himself yearning for more.

_What would it be like to hold her? _

…End of Part 5…


	6. Chapter 6

If Not for You

Part 6

.

It was always the same dream;

"Show me what you can do." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and began kissing her, his tongue running over her delectable and swollen lips. She opened her mouth willingly and he slipped his tongue in to taste her more. He could not get enough of her.

Her hands splayed over his back while his caressed her heated skin. She panted softly, her heart beating erratically. He had incredible hands that ignited fire within her. She writhed beneath him wantonly as he began kneading her breasts. She arched her back as sensation after sensation coursed through her body and he was not even inside her.

His hand slid from her breast and travelled slowly down to her flat belly and inside her panties to the soft thatch that covered her womanhood. She groaned with want and lust.

He removed his finger from inside her and put it in her mouth, she tasted and liked her essence; salty, creamy and very erotic.

He slowly slid his finger back inside her and moved it around slowly, she was wet through. This time, he licked his finger with his tongue and kissed her at the same time. She couldn't get enough of him and his finesse.

Oh yes, he had that!

She was leaning against a wall, and he hiked her skirt up while pulling her lacy panties down, she stepped out of them as he shed his pants and boxers.

Picking her up, he aligned his shaft to her entrance and began to slowly penetrate. She groaned loudly at the pure torturous feeling of him slowly entering her.

"Tell me you want this," He asked her huskily.

She nodded, "Yes! I want you inside me…now!"

"You do, don't you? Ah yes!" He too, groaned, when he was inside her completely.

She frowned slightly; he felt a little different this time, the fit was tight as usual but something else was not right and she couldn't figure out what. But then again, did it matter? It was _her_ dream, _her _fantasy and they could change.

She blocked out her logic side of the brain and let her inhibitions part took over. Oh, it felt so delicious, so wanton and so sinful.

Mac knew what he wanted out of her and she was giving it all to him…

Stop!

Emily snapped her eyes opened and sat up suddenly.

Mac? As in Mac Taylor? In her dreams?

Emily frowned, how dare he invade her dreams? They were reserved for Hotch! Her fantasy Hotch was the only one she admitted in her dreams, not anyone else!

Mac Taylor?

She shook her head; she wanted to shake the erotic images of him out of her head.

_Go away!_ She hissed to herself.

She looked for a clock and spotted it across from the bed; it was still early, not even 6am.

But she couldn't get back to sleep; the images were still vivid.

"Hey Em? You up?" Flack's voice came from the other side of the bedroom.

"Yeah." She had gotten out of the bed and opened the door.

"I thought I heard you calling out. Were you dreaming about something?"

Did she call out his name?

"Uh, yeah. I was dreaming about…mmm, I can't remember."

Flack studied her; her face was flush, an indicator she was lying about something but it was still too early for long talks and that was what would happen if he pursued.

"Oh. Hey, since I'm up, and I can't get back to sleep, I'm going for a run, you up for it?"

Emily wanted to say no, she was on leave and sleeping late was a rarity for her, and they did go to bed not long ago. But she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep again.

She nodded, "Sure! Give me a couple of minutes." She closed the door and leaned against it.

Did she actually call out Mac's name? It was supposed to be Hotch's name she usually called out!

Emily groaned as she straightened out and grabbed her go-bag for her jogging outfit.

…

Two miles later, Emily was still breathing normally; she jogged regularly whenever they were not on a case, so more or less; she kept herself in good shape.

Flack was beginning to lag. It had been quite a while since he exercised. Yesterday's jog was a start and he had only done a mile. Today, he was doing it with Emily and he had to show her up. Once again, the competitiveness nature was rearing up. They were always competing.

"If you can't make it further, let me know and I'll slow down," Emily said.

"Oh, I can make it. Unless you're the one wanting to slow down and not admitting it," Flack shot back.

Emily shook her head, "Pretending to act manly, aren't you? Don't think I didn't see you eyeing on that blonde ahead of us."

"What blonde? I'm not looking."

"Yeah, whatever."

She smiled to herself, she did see him ogled at the blonde jogger who was wearing clothes that seemed two sizes too small but she obviously enjoyed being stared at and the blonde had noticed Flack's stare.

She slowed a little, just to let Flack catch up.

Emily picked up her pace; making Flack do so as well and soon they were jogging alongside the blonde.

It didn't take Flack long in engaging a conversation with the blonde.

As he was engaged, Emily picked up speed and was soon ahead of the two.

When she passed the blonde, Emily tried not to stare much but her profile looked familiar; where had she seen her before?

Going through the bins in her mind, she couldn't pick her out. She must be someone who had that type of face where she just resembled someone but not who you had thought she was.

Alone, she couldn't help but thought about her dream. Why did she dream about Mac Taylor?

Garcia and JJ would interpret that as she was horny and in need of sex. They knew that Emily was on a dry spell, a very long dry spell.

_I am not that horny!_ She muttered to herself angrily.

As for Reid's opinion, she gave a shudder as she could imagine his answer would be at least half an hour long.

"Am I intruding?"

Emily turned her head suddenly at the voice, for a moment she thought she was in danger! All those cases she had dealt with about women being attacked while jogging came to her.

But to her relief, it was Mac Taylor.

_Well, speaking of the devil!_

She eyed him, not wanting to show that he had unnerved her. "Don't you have a job? We seemed to run into each other quite regularly."

Mac studied her; she seemed to be in a bad mood. Maybe, she was not the early morning type. Too bad; Claire was one.

"Sorry to be in the way. I'll just get going." He said as he began to jog ahead.

Emily felt like a bitch instantly; it was not his fault his fantasy self was in her dream.

"Mac, wait!" She called out as she followed him.

He slowed and turned to her, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Uh, yeah. I guess I'm just not ready to wake up this early."

He raised his eyebrows.

She smiled a little, "We went to bed not long ago and yet, here we are a couple of hours later. And I did drink a lot."

Mac was quiet.

Emily frowned and then began to blush deeply. "Oh god! I didn't mean it that way! Okay, let's do this again. Good morning Detective Taylor."

Mac grinned; he heard her 'faux pas' and thought it was humorous. Then, he actually imagined them in bed, together. Her dark shiny hair spread out on her pillow, her bare shoulders, smooth and silky. Her long legs…

"Good morning, Agent Prentiss," he returned her amended greetings. "It's a surprise to see you out here."

Emily smiled, "Me too. I guess this place is a jogging and meeting place. Did you see Don?"

"Yeah, I see he just met Detective Michelle Greene. She is a transfer from Dallas."

"Michelle Greene. Her name sounds familiar." Emily said a loud as she was thinking.

And it clicked; she had made a play at Hotch while they were covering a case on missing teens at San Antonio, Texas. She was a climber and would stoop to any level to get her way. Was this one of her stops? Or maybe she had changed her ways?

_Yeah, leopards can change spots!_

"You know her?" Mac was intrigued. The look on Emily's face was not a good impression of the new detective.

"Not personally. We worked on a case a couple of years ago at her precinct."

"Oh? What kind of case? Or could you talk about it?"

Emily nodded, "It's a closed case, so yeah, it's no problem."

She began to tell him about the case, and the rest of their morning exercises were talks of high profile cases they had worked on previously.

"Hey Em! Mac! Wait up!" They turned around and saw Flack jogging to them.

"Hey, have you met the new Detective?" Flack asked Mac.

"I did. She is nice. Knows her stuff."

Flack grinned, "Oh, she does huh?"

Mac eyed his friend, "And what's does suppose to mean?"

Flack shook his head, "Nothing. Just kidding. When did she start?"

"Two days ago."

Flack nodded.

"Why?" Mac asked slowly.

"Well, she is already assigned to the multi-robbery case." Flack replied darkly.

Emily looked from Mac to Flack and back again.

Flack saw her confused look and said, "It's a case I've…we" he indicated Mac as well, "have been working on for the past two months. Five robberies in one month, we thought we had the robber but he died in a botched home invasion before the last robbery. Same M.O.; no force entry, he knows the alarm codes and only steals laptops and routers."

"Pretty specific." Emily said.

The two men nodded.

"Any clues why those particular thefts?" She asked.

Both men shook their heads.

Mac's cell phone rang. He moved away from the two to take the call.

Emily spoke, "I don't know about you but I'm starved. I would go back for a shower and change but right now, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Yeah, I am too. There's a diner a block from here, will that do? They don't serve horse meat though."

Emily smacked him on his arm, "Not funny!"

"Hey! That hurts! You _feebs_ sure don't know how to control your urges!"

"So sensitive. Are you ready to go?"

Flack turned to look at Mac; he was still on his phone. "How about asking him if he wanted to join us?"

Emily almost pouted; she didn't want to spend more time with Mac Taylor! Those images kept flashing across her mind.

"Sorry, that was Jo. She found something on one of the routers that was dropped at one of the crime scenes. Have a good rest of the morning." He jogged in the opposite direction of where they were.

"Well, I guess you got your answer." Emily smiled. _Whew! That was close!_

Unbidden, an image of his hand running slowly across her bare thigh came and she stopped her movements as she 'watched' his hands.

"Em?" Flack looked at her confusingly.

"Em!" He waved his hand in front of her face. Nothing.

He then nudged her hard, and luckily, it worked.

"What the hell?" She glared at her best friend. "Why did you do that for?"

"You kinda got loopy and stared into space. It was scary. What's going on? Are you on some kind of drugs?"

"No! I was just…daydreaming. You know we didn't get much sleep last night…early this morning." She frowned at him.

"So, you're good?" He asked.

She nodded. "Come on, let go eat!" She jogged away from him.

Shaking his head at his friend, he went after her.

End of Part 6

.


	7. Chapter 7

If Not for You

Part 7

.

Stepping out of the elevator, Emily looked about her.

The NYPD crime lab was unlike the one back at Quantico. This lab format was open; glass walls instead of the stereo-typical concrete walls. She liked the openness; everyone can see what the others were doing and if there were any dangers; lab smoking, experiments went wrong, they could be spotted easily.

"Can I help you?"

Emily smiled as she turned her attention from the lab to the man standing near her.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jo Danville."

"Oh! A friend of Jo! Come on, I'll take you to her office."

Emily followed him; she shook her head slightly when she caught him giving her the once-over.

"Emily! You made it!" Jo had turned around a corner across from them and spotted her friend.

"Hey!" Emily greeted her.

"So Jo. Friend? Buddy? BFF?" the man asked curiously.

Jo smiled at him, "BFF? What are you? 10th grader?"

He stammered, "No…I …I mean, you know…you both…uh…" He stopped and took a deep breath and letting it out, "Okay, I will get back to the spectrometer. We have a thing going there."

Jo laughed, "Emily, this is Adam, lab tech extraordinaire. His life is dedicated to these equipments. Adam, this is Emily Prentiss, FBI."

Emily held out her hand to him, "Hi Adam. Nice to meet you and thank you for showing me the way."

Adam shook her hand eagerly, "Oh! FBI, imagine that? Jo is from…uh craps…I did it again. Um, it's nice to meet you too. And I really have to get back to uh…the…uh…"

"Spectrometer?" Emily offered, grinning.

"Bye Adam." Jo chuckled.

Adam nodded and almost tripped himself as he turned hurriedly into one of the lab rooms.

"He's pretty interesting…like a comic relief or something." Emily commented, her eyes followed his clumsy movements.

"Oh, he is harmless. Very nice kid." Jo replied. "And very smart."

"Uh! Another pet project?" Emily asked, her brow arched; Jo was known to take on junior agents back at the Bureau and 'nurtured' their talents.

Jo returned Emily's raised brow with her own, "Pet project? You're making me sound like some cat lady."

Emily laughed and Jo joined in.

"Wow, two gorgeous brunettes hanging out in the hallway, I think I have died and gone to heaven!"

Jo and Emily turned to the voice. Jo shook her head, "You, my friend, are happily married with an adorable toddler. I'm going to rat on your wife about you."

The man laughed, "Aw Jo! You know she doesn't mind."

"Mind what?" Another voice, a feminine one, from the other side of them.

"Oh…busted." He muttered.

"Lindsey!" Jo turned to her. "Meet a friend of mine from the Bureau. Emily Prentiss, this is Lindsey Monroe-Messer."

Emily held her hand out again and shook Lindsey's hand, she immediately liked her; she had a friendly disposition.

"And this is her husband, Danny Messer." Jo directed Emily to Danny.

"Nice to meet you. So you two worked here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but not for long. Danny has been promoted to Sergeant and he'll be out on the street end of the month." Jo provided.

"Oh. Well, congratulations, Sgt Messer." Emily offered.

"Thank you, FBI Agent Prentiss," Danny grinned. He looked at his wife, "Honey, whatever they tell you, don't believe a word of it."

"What did you do, Danny?" Lindsey asked suspiciously, her smile faltered.

"Oh, nothing yet. But I do have to get going. Mac wanted to see what I had done to the lab in the back."

"What did you do?" Both Jo and Lindsey asked at the same time.

Danny shook his head, "Oh, not much. Just that I blew the pig up by accident. Too much gas ingested."

The two ladies shook their heads in amusement and chuckled. Emily was thoroughly intrigued. _He blew a pig up?_

"Hey, don't laugh. I found something when it blew up, so Mac should be excited about it. So, Emily, nice to meet you. Jo and babe, I'll see you later!" He left them as he turned around and disappeared around another corner.

"So Jo," Emily began. "How long did it take you to figure out the labyrinth?"

Jo tilted her head and it took her a couple of seconds to figure out what Emily meant.

"Three days or so."

"For me," Lindsey chimed in, "It was about a week. I keep winding up in the men's room."

They laughed together.

"Jo, I don't want to keep you from your friend but let me update you on the robbery case."

Jo nodded and Lindsey gave her the latest on the router, database had no match on a finger print found on the corner of the router.

"Keep at it. Check the FBI IAFIS as well." Jo said.

The FBI Integrated Automatic Fingerprint Identification System, IAFIS, is one of the largest biometry database that not only contain every fingerprints from every criminals identified but criminal histories as well.

Lindsey nodded, "I'll do just that. Emily, it's very nice knowing you." She shook Emily's hand again and left them.

"Very interesting and fun group you have here." Emily smiled.

"I know. And they treated me as if they knew me for a long time. And I'm very comfy here."

Emily studied her; yes, she looked happy and content.

"I'm glad for you, Jo."

"Thanks." Jo smiled happily. "Let me get my purse and we can grab a bite, and catch up on some gossips!"

Emily eyed her, "You have not changed. Between you and Garcia, you two are the worst!"

Jo laughed, "Penelope Garcia! Oh, I can't rival her knack for getting the juiciest gossips."

Emily laughed, "No one can!"

As they walked towards the elevator, they saw Mac heading towards them, his expression was dark.

Jo muttered, "Oh, I think someone is in trouble."

Emily looked at her, then at Mac.

"Mac, is everything okay?" Jo called out.

Mac glared at her and shook his head, "The pig was a complete disaster. As it turned out, we couldn't get any clues or uses, Danny thought we had something but turned out that he had used the wrong concentration of gases."

"Maybe you could make sausages." Emily tried to make it light.

Mac frowned at Emily. "Not funny. I'm making Danny cleaned that lab."

Jo looked at them, "You two know each other?"

Emily chuckled, she still thought her joke was funny, "Yeah, we met yesterday when he went to Don's apartment to check on him but found me…there." She almost told Jo about her state of semi-undress, her cheeks a tinged of blush.

Jo nodded, "Ah! Mac is so caring! Then again, Don has been down."

Emily nodded as well, "It's really good to know he has family here, in all of you."

Mac spoke, his mood lightened when he heard Emily's almost faux pas, "He won't admit it but he does need some sort of baby sitter till he gets back to his old self. Hey, I even brought him his favorite sprinkled donuts."

Jo laughed as her cell phone went off.

"Sorry," she looked at the caller I.D. "It's Ellie."

She moved aside to talk to her adopted daughter.

"Lunch with Jo?" Mac asked Emily.

"Yeah, and catching up on things."

Mac nodded.

Jo came back with a worried look, "Emily, I'm so sorry! Ellie is throwing up at school. There's some kind of flu bug going around there and now she's got it. A rain-check?"

"Jo! Of course! Go! We'll catch up later. Tell Ellie I say 'hey' and hope she'll recover speedily."

Jo nodded, "Thanks Emily. You're going to be okay?"

Emily waved off, "I'm fine. I'll just go find Don."

"How about lunch with me instead?" Mac offered. Then stopped; he didn't know what came over him to ask her.

Emily and Jo looked stunned.

"I…I…" Emily stammered; _No! I don't think I can concentrate on lunch! Just him and me?_

Jo slowly grinned, "Oh Mac! That's just too good of you! Come on Emily, he doesn't bite."

Emily watched her friend; _is she crazy? Mac bites! And kissed fantastically and his hands…!_

"Sure! That would be great." Emily suddenly said.

The elevator car arrived and they stepped in.

"How about Bill's diner? Emily, they served great pastrami on the rye. The meat is succulent!" Jo said.

Emily nodded, she was still in shock; what made her agreed to it?

"Bill's diner sounds good. Mac?" Emily tried to look normal.

"Let's do it." And he closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. That had a double meaning and he hoped she didn't pick on it.

Emily's eyes widened. _Oh yes, she picked on it._

Jo watched Mac's and Emily's reaction and wanted to laugh aloud. Mac and Emily? Hmm…

Then she frowned; rumor had it in the Bureau, especially from Garcia, that Emily had the hots for her supervisor, SSAIC Aaron Hotchner. _So, what's this?_

_Mac and Emily. Huh! Who knows?_

They did look like they would make a cute couple.

To Jo, Agent Hotchner seemed too stoic, stern and not one to delve into relationships within the Bureau, much less his immediate subordinate.

And Mac, even though he was always dark and somber, he did have a sense of humor and he was a lot more human than Hotchner was.

…

"You know, Jo is right. This pastrami is delicious." Emily said, her mouth still full.

Mac watched her, "You know, for an Ambassador's daughter, you sure don't have much manners."

Emily smiled, "Only when I'm at State dinners. Here, I'm free to do this."

There was a mustard smudge on the side of her mouth and Mac couldn't help but picked up his napkin, leaned over and wiped the smudge gently from her mouth.

Emily stopped eating and stared at him.

"It's been there for a while." Mac tried to explain his action.

"You could have told me." She said quietly.

"Hey, I've been known as a hard ass, so this is the softer side of me."

Emily slowly smiled, "Okay. I never thought of you as one. I mean a hard ass. And if I didn't know you better, you're trying to flirt with me."

"Is it working?" he asked.

_What is wrong with me?_ Mac asked himself. _This is not me at all. I don't know what came over me._

"I…I'm not sure." Emily hesitated. _Was he really flirting with me?_

Luckily for both, their cell phones rang at the same time.

They answered their cell phones and talked softly.

Or in Emily's case, she tried not to throw her cell phone away.

"Mother! I'm on a vacation. In New York City…with Don Flack, you remember him. I, what? Tonight? No. Mother! I'm not going. I don't have a dress."

On Mac's side, "Tonight? I thought it was next week. I guess I'll be there. By myself. What? No, I don't have any significant other to accompany me. I'll be there, by myself. Bye." He sighed as he snapped his phone shut.

Emily was blowing at her bangs as she slammed her phone down.

"Mothers!"

"Secretaries!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Speaking of the Ambassador?" Mac prompted.

Emily sighed again, "There's a gala tonight here. Some charity she had signed on back a couple of months, and made a lot of contributions. She is in Helsinki right now for some negotiations and had forgotten about the gala until the foundation called to remind her that she was the key speaker. She found out I was here and begged me to attend and speak on her behalf. Her secretary is emailing the speech to my phone."

"Are you talking about the New York City Children's Cancer Foundation Gala?" Mac asked, his stomach felt fuzzy.

Emily nodded, "The one and only. Wait, are you part of it?"

"Yes. Claire, my wife, was one of its founders."

"Your wife?" Emily asked. Flack had told her about Mac's wife who died in the September 11, 2001 World Trade Centers attack.

Mac nodded. "My late wife. I'm sure Don told you."

Emily nodded, "I'm sorry. It must be hard."

Mac nodded again. Then he changed the subject; it still hurt.

"So, you are obliged to go?" Mac asked.

"Yes. It would look bad for the Prentiss name if I didn't, and superficial. And you?"

"And me. Every year I'm obliged to go as an honorary member, on behalf of Claire."

Emily nodded.

Mac continued, "So, I take it you'll be going with Don?"

"I don't know. He doesn't like these black tie affairs, unless it's mandatory." She laughed and picked up her phone and made a call to Flack.

A minute later, she put it down by her plate, "He's busy tonight. A date."

Mac stared at her, "Flack has a date?"

"Yeah, I guess his extended mourning had ended."

"I'm glad. He needed to move on." Mac said.

Emily nodded, she was frowning though.

Mac saw her expression. "You are not favorable?"

Emily looked at him, "Oh yes, I am but it's the date I'm not very…favorable of."

Mac raised his eyebrow; _is she jealous? Am I reading this all wrong?_

Emily saw his expression and quickly explained, "Oh no Mac. You've got it all wrong. I'm not…he's not my…you know. Don is my best friend. It's just that," she shook her head. "It's the new Detective your PD hired. Michelle Greene. She didn't leave a good impression when we worked at the last place she was in."

"San Antonio?"

She nodded. "Look, I may be reading it wrong and maybe she had matured since so I'm not going to say anything that might put her in a bad light. So, forget what I said."

Mac chuckled, "Okay. I'll cast my own judgment. Although as a profiler, you're pretty good at reading people and I will take your word about your assessment of her."

"Thanks!"

"So, back to the gala tonight. Since Don is not available as a date for you, would you consider me as your date?" He pitched.

Emily was shocked. _Did he really ask me to be his date?_

"Is there a problem with me?" He was feeling discouraged as she remained silent was prolonging.

"No! I was just surprised, that's all. But yes. I would be happy to be your date." She smiled. Her stomach was fluttery; an evening with Mac Taylor!

"Thank you. It starts at 7pm, so I'll pick you up at about 6:30?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah. That will give me plenty of time to read the speech and get dressed. Oh! The dress! I don't have one… I'll have to shop for one…oh, mother is so going to get billed on this one!"

Mac shook his head, "On that, I'm staying out of it."

"Smart man." She nodded her head. "Well, I'm full and if you don't mind, I need to hunt for a dress." She wiped her mouth, making sure there were no more smudges. But then, it was not unpleasant when he wiped it for her.

They left the diner and stood outside, Emily said, "Thanks for lunch although I don't mind paying for it."

He shook his head, "Not at all. My parents taught me gentlemanly manners and it wouldn't be right if I let you pay."

"Okay, thank you. But if we were to dine again, I do insist on paying for the next meal. I'm taught good manners as well."

Mac thought for a while and nodded, "It will pain me to let you do so but I guess it'll be okay. Just this once."

Emily laughed, "Good! I'm glad you're seeing things my way."

"Hey, I only agree to one time." He reminded her, a smile on his face. He was enjoying their bantering. And he couldn't wait for tonight.

Emily Prentiss, his date. _Wonder what she will be wearing?_

But then, he knew that whatever she wore, she would be beautiful.

"Well, see you at 6:30. Bye!" Emily waved at him, turned away and left.

Mac watched her retreating back until she was engulfed by other people walking along the sidewalks.

_Yes Emily, I can't wait to see you tonight._

…End of Part 7…

.


	8. Chapter 8

If Not for You

Part 8

.

Mac Taylor was nervous. He tried not to think of his feelings into this 'date'. It was a function; his late wife's function.

But for nine years, he attended the gala alone. Not this time. This time, he had a date. Granted, Emily Prentiss was a substitute key speaker and therefore had an invitation to the gala but nonetheless, they would be attending together. He would be seen with her.

Those who knew Claire and him would be critical. But at this moment, he didn't care; it would do them good to stop feeling pity for him when he attended this function.

He knocked on the door to Flack's apartment and fussed with the collar of his shirt. The tie tab felt as if it was choking him.

He hoped Flack was not there; he could stand without any teasing from the smart-mouthed Don Flack.

The door opened and he had his wish; it was Emily who opened the door.

"Oh Mac! You look so handsome!" Emily's eyes were sparkling as she looked at him from head to toe.

Mac was stunned; Emily was wearing a strapless red dress that fitted her to perfection. The dress was revealing curves he didn't know she had and he couldn't stop staring.

Emily noticed his stare and that he had not replied to her compliment which was in earnest; Mac's tuxedo was a perfect tailored fit and he looked very dashing and handsome in it. Emily was all the more attracted to him.

"Mac? Is something wrong?" She was beginning to feel very self-conscious.

At that, Mac snapped out of his stupor, "Yes…I mean…no. Nothing is wrong. In fact everything about you looks right. You look very beautiful."

Emily smiled, "Aw, thank you Mac." She blushed prettily. "Let me get my purse and I'm ready."

Again, no response from him.

Emily had turned back into the apartment when she turned to face him again, "Mac? Are you okay? I mean, if you don't feel good or if you changed your mind, I'll understand."

But in her heart, she hoped that was not the case; she wanted very much to get to know more about him, especially personal-Mac, not work-Mac.

Mac began to smile, "I'm very sorry Emily, but I am in a bit of a shock and trying to recover."

Emily frowned, "Shock? I don't understand?"

He unconsciously tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her right ear, "I'm just not used to a woman being ready when I arrive. I thought I would be waiting for at least a half hour or so."

Emily shook her head, "I abhor tardiness so I don't like to be a hypocrite by being one. And besides, how long should one take to get ready? If your date says he'll pick you up by a certain time, it is really inconsiderate to make him wait."

"Wow, you're incredible."

Emily blushed as she shook her head again, "That's how I was brought up."

"Yeah, I'm glad. And I'm sure you're every man's perfect date."

She laughed, "Not going to tell you. Are we ready to go?"

He answered her by hold up his elbow and she took it happily and walked down the hallway to the elevators.

..

The gala was a success, thanks to the speech she read on her mother's behalf. It was a very heartfelt speech. Emily was near tears herself as she read it; it talked about her Aunt Michelle's daughter who was diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia when she was one year old but sadly, she passed away on her second birthday. That was two years ago.

After the speech, many people contributed to the charity.

"You make a good spokesperson," Mac complimented her. He was in awed by her speech, well, her mother's speech.

"Mia was such a bubbly kid. I remembered when I visited Aunt Michelle and Mia. She took me to her playroom; it was like a Barbie doll fantasy land. Aunt Michelle had been collecting Barbie dolls since she was little and she passed it on to Mia. She was such a happy kid. I bought many Barbie dolls and sent it to her when I was overseas."

Mac watched emotions flowed around Emily's face; sadness, happy, mourning for a loss of a family member beloved by all. He realized he wanted to make her to be happy all the time.

"When she was in the hospital, her room was pink as well. Aunt Michelle tried to make her feel comfortable by surrounding her with familiarity. She even had a picture of me and her in the Barbie room, surrounded by all the dolls I had sent her. She was so precious, so loved and so full of loving." Uncaringly, she let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"She was a very lucky child and you know she is at peace and that she knew she was loved by all who knew her."

Mac pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped her tears. Then he pulled her into him.

Emily felt pampered, he was very tender with her and she felt mushy all over. And the memories of Mia were full of love, right till the end when her body became too weak to fight anymore.

After a while, he began to stroke her back softly and she felt his lips on the top of her head.

Her heart picked up pace; he was simply the most understanding and most compassionate man she had ever known.

Unconsciously, she thought of Hotch; he would never do this. Hold her and comfort her.

And she realized that she did not feel anything for Hotch anymore. He was just her supervisor.

She pressed her cheek against his left chest, to listen to his heart and it buzzed.

Wait. His heart is buzzing? Whatever happened to the thump-thump beatings?

She realized, with a giggle, that it was his cell phone buzzing.

She pulled away from him slightly and smiled, "Your cell is buzzing."

Mac shook his head, "Can't get a free and undisturbed moment without that damn thing buzzing." He pulled his phone from the pocket inside his jacket.

Emily took the handkerchief from his other hand and wiped the remaining tears that he had missed.

When he snapped the phone shut, he was wearing a frown.

Emily inquired.

"Another electronic shop was robbed and this time, the owner was shot. This case has turn into a homicide case."

"Guess we had better get going." Emily said.

"Emily, I…you don't have to go. I'll order a cab for you but stay as long as you like."

"No. I'd told you earlier, this is my mother's scenario. All I did was deliver the speech, as a representative of the Prentiss name. And I was not required to stay till the end. I don't like politics and this is exactly it. Besides, I can give an outside opinion if you want. Just invite me." She grinned.

Mac looked at her; what woman would give up this glamour gig? Not many that he knew of. It made her all the more special.

And at the slow rate with no firm lead on the case, he would certainly welcome her profiling skill.

"After you," he spread his hand out towards the exit.

"You are such an awesome date! Sure knows how to show a gal a good ol' time!" She laughed as she walked with him towards the door and out of the ballroom of the hotel.

…

With surprising ease, they were able to catch a cab and soon they arrived at the crime scene.

Their outfit garnered a lot of attention, both from onlookers and the LEOs.

Flack came out of the store and grinned at them, "Well, if it weren't the royal couple…of law enforcement. Your Highness, you are looking mighty fine in your get-up. And Mac…"

Mac cut in, "Skip it, Don. Emily is here as a consultant. What have you got for us?"

Flack raised his eye brows - 'us'?

Mac matched Flack's eyebrows with his.

Flack shook his head and began to brief them; apparently the robber or robbers were not aware the owner was still inside. Owner, Steve Beason, 56 years old, put up a fight; there were items being knocked down surrounding the victim. Same things were stolen; routers and laptops and this time, cell phones as well.

The back door was broken and that was where the confrontation broke out; the victim was found near the back door.

"Wow Mac, don't you look fancy and so out of place here!" They turned and Emily saw a salt and pepper haired man with reading glasses hung around his neck, although Emily frowned; the glasses looked broken, right in the middle of the frame.

"And you brought a date here! Are you trying to drive her away?"

Mac grinned, "Sid, this is Emily Prentiss. Actually, she's Don's best friend and I was escorting her to the Children's Cancer Foundation gala."

Sin nodded in understanding, "Ah! The gala! How was it? Who's the guest speaker? I hoped it wasn't that same man they used for the last two years. He sent everyone to sleep!" The last sentence was directed at Emily.

Pointing at her, Mac replied, "She was. Well, her mother is one of the key contributors and the speaker but she was unavailable, so Emily stepped in and did a hell of a job."

Sid looked at her, "Prentiss…name sounds familiar…"

Emily had heard before all the time about the name sounding so familiar.

"My mother is Elizabeth Prentiss, Ambassador, um right now, to Helsinki."

Sid shook his head, "No…that name don't ring a bell…oh wait, you're not related to Leonard Prentiss, are you?"

Emily looked pleasantly surprised, "That's my father. So yes, I'm related to him." She giggled.

"Leonard Prentiss is such a profound politician for the…"

"Sid, now is not the time. The body?" Mac cut in.

Sid looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry Mac. The victim had three bullet wounds, one of them pierced into his heart. As soon as I have him on the table, I'll know which order. Time of death is three hours ago."

Flack spoke up, "It's cut and dry but with a body this time. So, really there's no point for you two to remain."

"Oh wow! Don't you look dashing, Detective Taylor!" Emily turned to the speaker and saw that it was Det. Michelle Greene who was staring at her. "Aren't you a FBI BAU agent that worked in San Antonio a couple of years ago?"

Emily nodded as she held her hand out to shake, "Emily Prentiss, Special Agent with the BAU."

Michelle shook Emily's hand before quickly retracted hers. Emily thought it was a rude gesture; had she pissed off this detective? If so, when and how?

"Oh yeah, so how is Agent Hotchner? Is he still the Unit Chief or has he moved on up?"

This time, Emily thought the line of questioning was really out of line and Flack saw Emily's eyes sparked with annoyance; _uh oh!_

"Um, Michelle, why don't you get with Jo Danville? I think she needed help with the mess of electronic equipments that was knocked down."

Michelle pouted slightly as she stared openly at Mac before turning to look at Flack and nodded as she moved away.

"What was that all about, Em?" Flack asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure myself."

Mac shook his head, "I think I do."

Emily and Flack turned to face him directly.

Mac explained, "On her second day here, she spent most of her time at the crime lab instead of getting acquainted with the bullpen. She spent quite a lot asking me questions on the robbery case. And she invited me to lunch on the pretense of more questioning. She began asking me about my job and then very personal questions."

"Uh oh!" Flack grinned.

Mac looked at him, "Yeah, you know I'm not a sharer, especially my personal life. It kinda ticked me off about her brashness so I told her to keep her line of questions to work. She wasn't too happy about it but she did stop with the personal stuff."

Emily put her hand on Mac's shoulder and told the two men about Det. Greene trying to hit on Hotch as well.

"That woman is a climber. Hotch put her in her place that time, I thought she had changed but obviously I was wrong."

"Damn, we were going to a bar after this case." Flack said.

Mac shook his head, "Go. And try to figure out her agenda."

"What do you mean, Mac?" Emily asked.

"She came at a coincidental time as these robbery cases; she was given this case when she arrived. It may be nothing but I don't believe in coincidence."

Flack smiled tightly, "I hear you. You and I worked way too hard for some chick, no offence to you Em, to take it out of my hand just like that."

They discussed quickly how Flack should 'handle' this new detective and once they were through, Mac and Emily left. As Flack had mentioned, it was Mac's night off and there were enough lab techs to work on the scenes.

As they waited for a cab, Emily turned to Mac, "Is it possible to go to your lab? I would like to see the other files."

"Sure. I thought you might want to call it a night or something."

Emily smiled, "Something? Do you have this something in mind already?"

Mac shook his head, "No. It just came out. I don't have any idea where that came from." He blushed slightly. "But we'll go to my lab."

Emily grinned wider, "Okay, thanks. I appreciated it. And after we'd gone through the files, how about a late night supper? The dinner at the gala wasn't really filling at all."

Mac laughed, "No problem. I've never met a woman who loves food, usually it's the opposite."

Emily blushed, "I do love good food and New York City is known for their international blend of cuisines around here."

"Are you saying you intend to try every ethnic food while you're here?"

"Well, close. But I'm not that piggish!"

"Piggish…is that a legal word?" Mac pondered as a cab pulled up in front of them.

Emily laughed, "Just get in and take me to your lair!"

Mac turned to her, "Now, that sounds really suggestive!"

"Just get in, Mac!" She almost pushed him in as he opened the back door.

...End of Part 8…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! Sorry for the delay! College and homework! Anyways, thank you thank you to all who read and reviewed this story! And a great big thank you to my wonderful beta, HGRHfan35! you are awesome!

Enjoy!

...

If Not for You

Part 9

.

Mac settled her in the big conference room as he brought her the files. Mac knew the files pretty much by heart but it didn't hurt to read over them again, and letting Emily read it as well. Her opinion might lead to something useful.

Besides, it gave him more time to spend with her.

She still looked fresh and stunning, as if she had stepped out of some fancy catalogue, even though she had been dressed up many hours ago. Some women, he had seen, withered after a couple of hours. The Cinderella effect; after midnight, the magic waned away. But not Emily, she still looked beautiful.

"Did I miss the memo for the dress code?" They looked up to see Adam by the doorway, he was looking at Mac and then at Emily, his gaze on Emily lingered longer than necessary.

Mac felt flairs of jealousy.

Then he became contrite; why should he be acting so possessive over Emily? After all, they were not dating at all. And Emily was a very attractive woman who garnered male attractions, wanted and unwanted.

He ought to feel proud that his 'date' was so darn beautiful and being that he was formally garbed, anyone would know that they were together.

And they would envy him.

Yes, that should be the feeling; not jealous.

And Emily had absolutely no interest in him romantically or she would have given him some sort of signs.

_What signs?_

Well, she was more interested in this case than being alone with him, would be one indicator.

The second, she had not acted as if she was interested.

Then again, neither had he.

Granted, they complimented each other's attires but who wouldn't, out of politeness and courtesy.

"What do you have, Adam?"

Adam quickly turned his gaze from Emily to Mac, "Uh oh yeah, there was a powdery substance Jo took on the router in the last robbery case and the result coming back is talc."

"Talc? As in baby powder?" Mac looked wary.

Adam nodded quickly, "Yes, I mean, there are many uses on talc but this one is specifically for baby powder as it has scent like those products sold for babies."

"So, the chances of isolating where it comes from are nil."

"That's it, boss."

"What else do you have?" Mac asked, needing more positives than negatives.

"Um, nothing. But hopefully Hawkes and Jo might have something when they come back."

"Alright. Thanks Adam."

"Sure, no problem." Taking one more glance at Emily, who was still perusing the files, and walked out of the conference room.

"Anything I can help?" Mac asked after a few moments; Emily was still engrossed in the second case, making notes on a yellow pad Mac had provided for her.

She looked up when he spoke and thought for a moment; he should wear formal suits more often, he looked very handsome in it.

"Do you have a dry erase board? It helps me identify common threads by writing it in certain ways."

Nodding, he left the room in search for the lady's request. When he came back, Mac noted that she had moved on to the next file.

Once the board was set up behind her, Emily stood in front and began filling the board with her neat handwriting; dividing the board with the equipments missing by brand names. There were only three different brands; five stores were targeted, actually six counting tonight's but they did not have the information of what was missing yet, so she left a blank space. Base on what she had written so far, it was clear where the similarity was heading. The brand names of the routers and laptops.

She turned to Mac when she had filled in all she thought was pertinent and watched him figuring out the board.

"So this is your theory?" Mac pointed at the board.

Emily nodded, "We need information of who the seller is of these brands to these electronic stores. The sales representative might be the key."

Mac nodded, he was astonished at how quickly she had figured out something that obvious yet it had bypassed them.

"We'll have to go back to all the stores for the accounts of sales." Mac said.

Emily shook her head as she picked up her phone, "No need. I have a faster method." She hit a button which Mac presumed was a speed dial button to someone and putting the call on speaker mode.

"PG! Are you still in your cave?" Emily smiled as she greeted the BAU technical analyst, Penelope Garcia.

"Emily? Is that you? I thought you're on leave?"

"I'm still on leave, in New York City but I do need your help in tracking something for the NYPD."

"Oh…but don't they have their resources?"

"You're much faster and more efficient. Please, PG?" Emily grinned at Mac who was listening to the conversation with intrigued. He had never heard someone talked so fast; is she on something?

Emily could feel Garcia's smile widened, "Oh Emily! You're always full of praises! So, what can I do for my favorite profiler?"

Emily chuckled, "I thought Derek is your fav? But, it's okay."

She began reading off the brand names and asked for information about sales representatives around the NYC area.

"On it like a speed bump, peaches!"

"Thank you, PG. Call me back when you have it!" Emily was ready to end the call when Garcia spoke again.

"Hey! Wait! Have you heard? Did JJ called you?" Garcia asked.

Emily frowned, "About what?"

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I'll remind JJ to call you; she said she will." A hesitant Garcia replied.

Emily rolled her eyes, typical Penelope to lengthen the torture once she had something juicy to impart.

"Come on, Pen, while I have you on the phone; how about just telling me. Are you and Derek dating for good now? Or has JJ decided to take the plunge and call it official with Will?"

"Uh, no…that's not what…okay. Are you sitting down?"

Find the question odd, she looked at Mac and shrugged her bare shoulders, "Yes I am, PG. Out with it, will you?"

"Okay, promise me you won't drown in the Hudson River, gross and nasty as that river is. I mean who would want to swim in it anyways and aren't those rumors about the Mafia getting rid of their victims and many other unsavory walks of life that…"

"Garcia!" Emily was mortified when she saw Mac's raised eyebrows.

"What? I mean it's the truth!"

"Penelope! The news!" Emily almost yelled into her phone.

"News! Wha…oh! Yes, the news. Okay, brace yourself chicka!"

"Garcia, any time before the rooster crows!" Emily wished she could reach through the phone to strangle her friend."

"Okay, okay! Calm down! It's about Hotch."

Emily stilled, "What about Hotch?"

"He and his little ADA are no more. They are done-zo! He broke up with her." Garcia imparted.

Emily was silent. Strangely, if that news had broken out a week ago, she would have told herself that there might be a chance for her and Hotch but now? She didn't feel anything.

In fact, she had not thought about Hotch a lot lately. It was another dark haired man that occupied her interest. That man was standing five-feet away from her at this moment.

"Em? You there? Are you in shock?" Garcia's voice penetrated through her mind.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Thanks for the news. Um, call me when you have the information, okay? Thanks." Emily quickly ended the call before Garcia decided to pry more.

It was quiet while Mac watched her. It was apparent that this 'Hotch' meant something to Emily. Flair of jealousy rose up to his throat but he quickly temp it down.

"You okay?" He asked as he became concerned about her quietness.

Emily nodded, then turn to him she said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just waiting for Garcia to call back. Where is the ladies' restroom?"

Mac said, "I'll show you. You'll never find it and if you do, you'll never find your way back here."

"Thanks," Emily said quietly.

On their way, Mac turned to her, "You want to talk about it?"

Emily shook her head, "It's okay. There's really nothing to talk about."

"Okay. Sometimes, it's good to have an outside ear and I'm told I have a very sympathetic ear."

Emily smiled softly, "Thanks, I'll remember that."

They parted ways when he pointed to the ladies' restroom door. He waited nearby and thought for a while.

_Just who is this Hotch? And that it had mattered that he dumped his girlfriend. Is Emily in love with this guy? _

Mac knew that he could get his answer from another source; Don Flack.

But should he? Asked Flack about Emily's love life?

He empathetically shook his head. When she was ready, she would tell him or maybe she wouldn't. Whatever the outcome, he would respect her and her personal life. Just as she had done with his; she had not once asked about Claire.

"Okay. Thanks for waiting, Mac. Shall we?"

Mac nodded; his mind still preoccupied.

As soon as they walked into the conference room, her cell phone rang. It was Garcia.

There were two sales representatives pitching the wares to the electric stores. There was a long going feud between the two as they were in competition to sell their brands of hardware.

"I'll get Flack to round them up." He picked up his phone and called for Flack.

As he ended his call, Mac turned to Emily, "Well, I guess we'll wait and see. So, how about that late dinner?"

Emily smiled at him, "Ah! You said that magic word! Where to?" She stood up and walked up to him.

He slowly smiled as she stood in front of him, he wanted to stroke her smooth cheek and …kiss her delectable lips!

"I've got a smashing place where it serves great food."

"What kind of food? Although at this point I'm really starved and I don't care what kind, as long as it's edible."

Mac couldn't resist, "Dumpster diving?"

"No! Please, don't ruin my appetite. So, where to?"

Mac shook his head, "Do you like Thai food?"

Emily grinned, "One of my favorites!"

"Good. Thai it is."

"So, where is this restaurant?" She asked excitedly as she walked out of the conference room with him by her side.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he replied, "My place."

"Your place?" She stopped walking. Mac had to turn around when he realized she had stop walking.

Mac tilted his head to the side, "Problem?"

She shook her head. Flashes of her dreams, of him and her were coming back to her head.

Mac saw her hesitation and began to regret the suggestion. "Or if you'll like, we'll…"

"It's fine, Mac. I wanted to check out your pad anyways, Don had told me about all the fun toys you have."

Mac shook his head, "They are not toys, mind you. They are more collector's items."

"In other words, toys. Big man's toys." She grinned wider.

"Fine, if you insisted on calling it that. Come on, I'll take you to my toys!" As soon as he said it, Emily began to laugh hard.

He frowned at her, wondering if she was okay, again.

Then he realized what he had just said and the double meaning. Obviously she picked up on it quick.

Feeling a lot of heat rising up to his face, he shook his head, "That didn't come out the way it's supposed to."

"But it was so darn funny! And you're as deadpanned as you said it!" She laughed more.

Mac smiled and soon he began chuckling at his own faux-pas.

"Okay…as soon as you're done, let's go! I'm starving here."

Wiping her tears from her eyes, she nodded and stood in front of the elevators.

…End of Part 9…

.

Thank you all! If you have the time, don't forget to review!

Lizzie


	10. Chapter 10

If Not for You

Part 10

.

Mac chuckled as he watched Emily, "You should see your face; you look like a kid in a candy store!"

Emily, her eyes wide, mouth grinning from ear to ear, was moving from one display to another. She tentatively touched the displays after glancing at Mac for an okay sign.

"You have the neatest stuff! I love this puzzle box; I could spend hours with this! Oh look, isn't that…" and on she went about the rooms where Mac had set up displays of things of intrigue which was his passion.

"How about a glass of wine while you run around like a kid?" He asked as they headed to the kitchen. He was pleased to see the lights shined within her as she asked and identified various items most people would not be able to.

She nodded, "Wine sounds good."

"White or red?"

Thinking for a moment she asked for a red.

"Red wine it is." He opened a cupboard and picked up a bottle, holding it up for her.

"Oh! Montrose Cabernet Sauvignon! That's one of my favorite red!"

Mac smiled; they had much in common.

Opening the bottle was effortless and in a minute, she was holding a glass of red.

"Delicious." She said as she took a sip.

"Feel free to roam about. I'm going to start dinner." He was taking a drink as well.

"You sure you don't need help? Cutting? Slicing? Wait…that sounds like some of my cases."

Mac chuckled as he let the implication sank in. "No, I'm fine. And it'll be ready in no time."

"You're sure?" She asked again.

Mac looked at her, "Yes! Get lost! Oh, there's no panic buttons in the rooms but I'm sure if you yell loud enough I can find you."

"Such an excellent host!" Emily raised her glass to him and walked away.

Mac watched her as she began to meander her way to the living room, stopping and studying his collections, her eyes were large and wide, her mouth was shaped into an 'O'. Mac grinned as he took a sip of his wine and then turned around and headed for the 'fridge.

Ten minutes later, Emily's nose began to twitch; she smelled Thai food. The aroma of various exotic spices wafted through the rooms and her stomach reacted hungrily to them.

As she turned towards where she had entered, she saw Mac leaning against the door frame. He had shed the jacket, his bowtie hung loosely around the shirt collar which was unbuttoned at the throat. He couldn't look anymore dashing and handsome than if he was fully suited earlier.

"I see you found me." She said softly, her eyes still feasting on him.

"That's because you left a trail of lavender and rose and all I had to do was to follow it."

Emily blushed lightly, "I'm glad it's my perfume and not stinky sweat!"

Mac chuckled, "Me too. And speaking of scent, dinner is ready."

"Already? Wow, either it's take out or you're the fastest cook!"

"Neither."

He led her back to the kitchen where he sat her in one of the bar stools facing a large counter. Emily's eyes were feasting on the dishes displayed before her.

There were five different Thai dishes including one of her favorites; Pad Thai noodles, this one was cooked with giant shrimps. The others, Mac pointed to her, were _Suki_; a Thai hot pot, _Som tam_; Thai salad, _Massaman _curry, and for dessert, _Khanom mo keang_; a sweet baked pudding containing coconut milk, eggs, palm sugar and flour, sprinkled with sweet fried onions.

Emily couldn't believe the feast in front of her. "Mac, you didn't make all of these in the span of ten minutes, I didn't hear a doorbell ring so it couldn't be take-out and it certainly didn't look like frozen dinner. So, tell me how this is possible?"

Mac was putting portions of the dishes on her plate as he explained, "My housekeeper, Mrs. Nguyen is Thai and this is all she cooks for her family; authentic Thai cuisine. I had suggested to her that she should open a Thai restaurant but she shook her head and laughingly told me that she only cooks for her family."

"You are lucky, this is absolutely delicious!" She said with her mouth full.

"I know. And every week, when she comes over to clean, she would bring food like this. She is always griping about how thin I look and that she wanted to fatten me up."

"She sounds like a great lady! I'm going to have to borrow her permanently!" She spooned more curry into her Pad Thai noodles.

"You'll be fattened up in no time. How are you going to chase the baddies?" He teased.

She shook her head, "I have a high metabolism. And Thai foods are not really fatty and I could eat this every night!"

As they ate, they began to talk more about their teams and the cases they had dealt with. Mac was thoroughly engrossed with Emily and her animated discussion of her team. It was only when she talked about her supervisor that she slowed in her description of SSAIC Aaron Hotchner.

He had not met the man personally but he had heard of him from other LEOs who were involved with the homeland terrorists attack a couple of years ago.

Surprisingly, they realized they had eaten almost all the dishes that were laid out, and two bottles of wine.

Then Emily realized it was past midnight; time for Cinderella to go home.

"Mac, it's getting late. Could you call for a cab?" She asked.

Shaking his head, "I don't think so. Emily, I'm not going to let you get into a cab all by yourself and dressed to the nines. And since I'm in no shape to drive, why don't you spend the night here?"

Emily's eyes widened, "I…but I don't have a change of clothes."

"I'm sure I have some T-shirts and sweats you can wear. It'll be slightly big but doable. And I also have a guest room ready with new toiletries; you have nothing to worry about that."

Emily smiled hesitantly and yawned suddenly. "I guess that's my answer. You sure you don't mind?"

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

He held out his hand, Emily readily grabbed it. She liked the pressure and warmth his hand felt.

Mac was pleased that Emily didn't hesitate and he gave her hand a light squeeze before walking down a hallway and to the left a door.

Opening it, he continued leading her and stopped in the center of the bedroom.

Emily looked around her and smiled; it was a simply decorated bedroom with a queen-sized bed, nightstand and a three-drawer dresser.

"The bathroom is across from this room. Sorry but there's only one so you'll be sharing it with me."

Emily nodded, "Okay. So…about night clothes?"

"Ah yes, I'll be right back." He left her in the room.

Less than two minutes, he was back with a T-shirt and sweat pants. "As my guest, you have first dibs to the bathroom. I'm going to go change out of my penguin suit."

"Thanks Mac!"

"Um, I usually make some tea before heading to bed, so if you want to you can join me in the kitchen."

Emily tilted her head, "I think I will. Thank you again."

"Don't mention it! I'll see you later." He nodded to her and left.

Emily headed to the bathroom. She looked around the small room and smiled; it was typically masculine décor with Hunter Green as the main color. It was neat and tidy.

She reached her back and began unzipping her dress when it snagged on what she figured was the fabric. Tugging hard, it wouldn't budge.

"Great! I can't sleep in this!" She gave it one more tug but it had not moved, in fact she felt the zipper was lodged deeper into the cloth.

As the waistline was snug against her, she couldn't slide it around so she could get a better grasp or could she slide it over her head. Feeling frustrated, she opened the bathroom door in search of Mac's bedroom.

Emily knocked on his door feeling embarrassed but at this moment, she wanted to get comfortable.

"Emily?" she heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I need your help with this dress."

"Okay," he said as he opened the door.

Emily's eyes widened as she was staring at a wide expense of bare chest.

He was in the process of removing his shirt when he heard the knock.

"Emily?" he saw her gaze and something fuzzy came unbidden in the pits of his stomach, as well as his boys were feeling it too.

"Oh, I…my zipper is stuck, could you help?" She turned around before he replied.

Mac began to tug at the snagged material and saw that it was loosening a little. He tried to concentrate on the zipper but his eyes couldn't help but going back up to the top part of her back which was bare. Her skin looked silken smooth; he wanted to touch her skin, just to confirm his curiosity.

"Any progress?" Emily asked a moment later, a hand holding the front of her dress.

"No, it's stuck…wait, I felt it slacked a little. Hang in there."

Giving a hard tug, the zipper finally slid down and revealed to Mac more bare back, all the way down to below her hips and the twin dimples above her buttocks. And red lacy underwear.

He thought they were the most delicious dimples he had ever seen.

"Mac?" Emily had felt a cool air touching her lower bare back; he must have managed to free the snag. But he had not said anything.

"Mac?" She called to him softly and jerked suddenly when she felt his hands on her bare skin. She felt his callused fingers slowly running down her back and rubbing gently on her skin. Instantly, her heart began beating fast. She was enjoying his touch, sending tingles and little electric sparks.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his fingers touching her bare skin.

Then another sensation touched her skin, on her shoulder. His lips.

He was tenderly kissing her! It felt so erotic.

More sensation; his smooth bare chest was now against her bare back!

"Emily," he uttered softly as he continued his butterfly kisses on her soft and smooth skin.

Envious of his attention on her skin, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. She moved to turn around and face him.

His hands on her shoulders as he gazed at her face; so beautiful.

Emily put her free hand on his bare chest and slowly began caressing the skin covering the muscles she could feel underneath.

Mac gasped as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her hand on his skin.

He felt something else on him. Opening his eyes, he saw that she had leaned in and was tenderly kissing his chest.

He wanted to taste her lips so he tipped her chin and kissed her. He almost grinned when he heard her sighed in contentment.

As they continued to kiss, she wanted to feel more bare skin, so both hands on his shoulders began to push the shirt which was still hung loosely on him down and helped him slide his shirt down his arms. He stepped back to give her more room to move the shirt off and instead, her dress slid completely down from her, pooling around her feet.

She was now only clad in that sexy low hip girly boxer. Mac thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen!

…End of Part 10…

.

Thank you!

Don't forget to review!

Lizzie


	11. Chapter 11

If Not for You

Part 11

.

"Mac…" Emily was really feeling very self conscious as she was the only one that was barely clothed.

"Yeah?" He was still looking at her; her full breasts were mesmerizing him, her flat stomach was sexy and then her lacy underwear fitted her just right. He was in a quandary as to whether to remove her panties or leave it on her.

His boy was in full erection now and begging to be freed of his confines.

"Mac…" She uttered his name again, this time her breathing slightly elevated.

"Emily, you are very beautiful…I, I wanted to," Without finishing, he leaned down and kissed her.

Then he pulled away, leaving her speechless.

Before she could utter another word, he picked her up quickly. Swinging her into his arms, he walked swiftly towards his bed.

Laying her down gently on his bed, he was now able to feast his eyes on her body more.

Emily stayed still, letting him have his look over.

"So beautiful…so smooth and soft…" he muttered as he ran a hand on her bare skin. She shivered with delight and anticipation.

"So how about evening the field here, Detective Taylor?" She smiled softly.

"Evening the field?" His fogged mind was not registering what she meant. He was totally mesmerized by her beauty and wanted this to last forever.

"Well, you're still half-clothed. Not fair here."

It took a moment to realize what she meant and grinning like a school boy, he unbuckled the belt and removed his pants and his underwear.

It was Emily's turn to eye him in all his glories. He was very well endowed and she couldn't keep her eyes off his manhood.

"Emily?" It was Mac's to tease her.

"Wha…" It took some will power on her part to tear her eyes away from his lower torso. "Mac?"

Lowering himself beside her, he leaned down for more kisses which she willingly returned with fervor. He had the softest lips and he kissed wonderfully; Emily couldn't get enough of.

Then moving from her delectable lips, he trailed his kisses to her jaws, to her neck and began his way down towards her breasts.

Emily's eyes were closed as he trailed deliciously erotic kisses on her, her skin tingled and

She giggled but stopped when he came to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he began to suck on it softly. Emily gasped at the sensation he caused.

"Oh my god!" She uttered a loud when he took the other nipple into his mouth and gave it the same ministration as the other.

Emily writhed as he sucked and kneaded her breasts, alternating his attentions.

His hands began to roam southward. Slipping his fingers beneath the lace, he gently caressed her skin along but not going down further.

Emily writhed under him, wanting his hands in her most private area.

"Mac! Please!" She begged for more.

Finally, he obliged. She moaned in delighted pleasures when he found her clit. As he rubbed it, he could feel it swelling. Emily pushed herself against his fingers, wantonly.

"Damn!" Mac uttered as he removed his mouth from her breasts and moved down and removed her panties. More feasting as he stared at her deepest, most erotic zone. Spreading her thighs wider, he leaned in and licked her clit, hitting the most sensitive part of her. She gasped aloud when the sensation hit her.

"More!" She begged lustfully.

Slowly and teasingly, he licked, sucked and pleasured her with his tongue.

On the verge, she begged him again, to take her.

Straightening, he moved between her legs and slowly entered the tip of his penis into her tight sheath. Trying not to hurt her he slowly started to push his length into her.

She gasped more as he was tight within her but it was not unpleasant. On the contrary, he fitted inside her perfectly.

Mac grunted as he was ready but he resisted, wanting to savor being inside her. He couldn't get enough of her as he leaned down and took a breast in his mouth and suckled more.

Emily moaned with sinful pleasure. He thrust into her slowly but as his needs became more urgent, he began to pick up pace and pumped into her hard and fast. Emily took in the hard thrusts with eagerness as her release was on the verge. She felt like there was a ball of fire in her tummy, waiting to explode.

Finally, she felt as if she had exploded from inside! She thought she saw stars!

Mac could feel her orgasm consumed her as she clenched her inner walls tightly around him. Feeling her fall apart around him made him lose control. He gave two hard thrusts and came hard. He definitely saw stars!

Panting hard, he lowered himself beside her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. He pulled her to him as he laid his head on her chest, more specifically her heart. He smiled as he heard the fast pace her heart was beating at.

Emily, her eyes closed, reveled in the aftermath sensations and tenderly ran her hand through his baby soft hair.

Without saying a word, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

…

An hour later, Mac's cell phone buzzed; it was Flack. They had found one of the salesmen and he was dead.

Flack explained to him that the salesman had taken his own life, confirmed by Sid.

Right when Mac was about to reply, Emily moaned in her sleep.

"Um, I am interrupting something?" Flack asked as he heard the sound.

"Yeah. But it's okay. Give me half an hour and I'll meet you at the lab." Mac replied as he began to sit up.

There was a slight pause before Flack said, "Sure, I'll see you in a bit."

As Mac replaced his phone on the nightstand next to his bed, he looked down at the sleeping brunette. Her hair was splayed on the pillow she was laying on. Unconsciously, he picked up a few strand and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger and smiled, it was silky soft.

Mac watched her sleep, her expression seemed so peaceful. He leaned down and began kissing her bared shoulder, earning a deep groan from her.

Opening her eyes, she smiled, "I thought you had to go in?"

Mac stopped kissing her and looked over, "I thought you were deep asleep."

"How could I when there is a gorgeous and delicious man lying next to me? I was just resting."

Mac chuckled, "Yeah, resting huh? Thought I heard some intense snoring just before the phone buzzed."

Laughing, she sat up and grabbing his pillow, she threw it at him, hitting him right on his face.

Surprised, he grabbed her pillow and lightly threw it at her but she saw what was coming and leaned aside, the pillow sailed pass her.

As she began to laugh, he lunged after her and they began to tussle and soon, another round of lovemaking took over happily and lustfully.

Of course, by the time he made it to the lab, he was five minutes late. Flack was leaning against the glass wall by Mac's office, with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late." Mac apologized.

Flack held out his hand and shook his head, "No need to apologize. I have days…nights where an extra wink was worth it."

Mac gave him a look at which Flack chuckled. "When we wrapped this up, you and I are going to have a drink and you're going to tell me who this lucky lady is that has caused you to be late."

Mac stared at him and shook his head, "You know I don't kiss and tell. So, what's going on so far? Ballistic?"

Flack knew when he was beaten…just for the moment. As he updated Mac, he told himself that he would try his best to get the truth out of Mac. Whoever she was, she had done the crime lab a big favor; Mac seemed relax and he had been smiling since he arrived.

…


	12. Chapter 12

If Not for You

Part 12

.

It was late morning when Mac returned home. He was looking forward to seeing her lying on his bed. His body hardened at the thoughts of her perfect bare body, her gorgeous hair tussled on his pillow and lips begging to be kissed awake. Throughout the early morning hours, while waiting for some lab results he wished he had her phone number and kicked himself several times for not doing so while he was with her! And asking Flack was out of the question; that young man was not a detective for nothing as he would be sniffing out Mac and Emily!

He tried to be quiet entering his home as he wanted to surprise her gently by slipping into the bed with her and gathered her warm body to him. He was smiling with anticipation when something on the table caught his eyes; it was a folded piece of paper with a silky material attached.

Picking it up, he recognized Emily's panties. He grinned as he recalled seeing them on her last night for the first time. It had jarred his libido to a near heart attack.

But he stopped smiling as soon as he realized why she had left it here and not in his bedroom where he had tossed it off her earlier.

God! He hoped it was not a 'Dear John' letter! _It can't be. She is not that type…there has to be a reason. _He thought nervously.

_Will you just read the note? _

Frowning at the offending piece of paper, he finally opened it and read;

Mac,

I had the most wonderful night ever! You cannot imagine how much this meant to me as I wanted to prolong our 'play' time. And I had missed you much when you left. Many thoughts of us occurred while you were gone, and I wanted to make them a reality with you when you come back to bed.

But my boss called (yeah, most intrusively!)I was really tempted to not answer as I was on vacation but alas my moral code would not allow me to ignore it. As it turned out, we do have an urgent case here in New York City. He would not have called me in but for the fact that he is short-handed; two of our team members were stricken with pneumonia and restricted to home, two are in Kentucky for a parole board review, and since I'm here, I am obligated to help my team. So, with great reluctance, and you have no idea how pissed I was when I got the call, I have to leave you and your delightful body. At least I'm still in the same state as you and can see you again as I'll be at the FBI field office awaiting my Unit Chief's arrival.

Please don't feel this is the end! Gosh! I for one do not want it to end! And the fact that I don't have your number annoyed me much. And I don't even want to ask Flack as that bloodhound can sniff gossip faster you can fire your Glock!

I'll leave my cell number because I was wondering if, sans a case, you are available for dinner tonight. Let me know!

Yours,

Emily

.

Mac sat down as he reread the note again, slowly this time. Once he knew it was not the dreaded 'dear John' letter, he began to smile. She wanted to see him again. She enjoyed being with him!

_As do I, Emily Prentiss, as do I._

With a good feeling, he walked to his bedroom and did a double take; Emily had made the bed and tidied the room before she had left! It looked as if they had not…no, they did. He was still holding onto her panties!

Finding sleep eluded him again; he grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. He figured he might as well go back to work as she was not here; it would take his mind off her until later that evening.

…

Emily had rushed back to Flack's apartment to change; it would not do if she were to show up in the field office in Mac's sweats which was baggy on her. She smiled to herself during the cab ride imagining Hotch's reaction to her attire.

Hotch.

She had not thought of him since, well to be honest, before her trip here in New York City.

Hotch.

She did not feel any quivers whenever his name was uttered. Had she moved on? Emily smiled again as she knew she was 'cured' of her obsession over him.

All thanks to Mac Taylor.

If it were not for him, she would still be moping around Flack's apartment her mind full of Hotch. Now, it seemed plain and bland whenever she recalled Hotch. No tingling mess in her heart. Especially when he called her on the phone; her heart would palpitate. But not this morning.

This morning when her phone buzzed, she had thought it was Mac. When she glanced at the Caller I.D. and saw that it was Hotch, she sighed with disappointment. She had hoped it was Mac.

At first thought, she was tempted to not answer her phone; after all she was on vacation. But conscience spoke, reminding her that it might be an urgent case. She knew Hotch would not call unless it was important. As it turned out, it was. Her conscience was patting herself on her back, proud that she made a good call. Coincidently, the case was here so she did not have to fly out. Of course her work clothes were home but a quick call to Penelope Garcia had helped. Garcia had willingly gone to Emily's home to pack her go-bag and gave it to Hotch as he was due to leave later.

Her mind returned to Mac. Images of their love-making played in her mind repeatedly. Emily couldn't help but grinned wider when she remembered certain portions that brought a dark blush to her cheeks and a giggle escaped her.

The cab driver looked through his rear view mirror and frowned; the lady certainly seemed happy. She had to be a tourist. No New York resident looked this happy so early in the morning! And she certainly didn't look crazy at all.

Yup. Tourist.

Then again, he thought again, the hoodie she was wearing had NYPD emblazoned on the front. He shook his head and told himself that she certainly did not look like a cop. No NY cop looked this chipper in the early hours as well.

No doubt about it; tourist.

He frowned again as his fare burst out in occasional giggles. He wanted to ask but thought that whatever she was giggling about, it was very private. Best to let her begin the conversation if she wanted to. He learned, throughout his five years' of cab driving, that it was best if the patron began the conversation. He learned from experiences that to some patrons, those cab drivers were a bunch of annoying people with awful accents.

Arriving at the destination, he pulled alongside parked cars. "There you go Miss."

Emily nodded, "Hey, I don't have cash with me but if you'll go up to the apartment with me, I'll get my money there.

Hesitate, the cab driver thought for a moment; either she is coming on to me or she is absolutely insane!

"Let me radio into my dispatcher, I have to let her know what I'm doing." And he called in.

Emily waited patiently outside when she heard her name called. It was Flack.

"Em? What the hell is going on? Did you just now come home?" Flack was scanning her attire as well as the red gown on her arm and the cab.

"I'll tell you all about it later but can you pay the driver? My money is at your place." Emily asked, she was quite relieved she was not going to have a stranger follow her to the apartment.

Digging into his wallet, Flack quickly paid the fare and nodding to the driver who was relieved that he didn't have to follow his questionable patron who looked nothing like a cop despite the hoodie, or someone who should be locked up in the insane asylum, or a tourist who giggled and smiled a lot throughout the ride. The cabbie nodded to Emily quickly and left, his wheels almost squealing away.

Emily stared after the receding taxi as well as Flack who asked, "Did you do something to the cabbie? I mean he looked terrified."

Emily turned to him, "No. All I did was sat down. In fact, we didn't even talk at all which is a strange thing. I thought all cabbies are talkative especially when they knew you're a tourist."

They headed up to his apartment when Flack spotted the hoodie. "Where did you get that?"

Emily blushed when she looked down and saw the monograms, "I borrowed it."

"Borrowed from whom? Where were you last night? I mean the charity do-da didn't last all night, did it?"

Emily laughed, "Do-da? I haven't heard that description in a long time! Do-da! What are you? Third grade?"

Flack glared at her, "You know what I'm talking about. Where were you last night?"

Emily returned his glare, "You are not my dad. I'm a grown ass woman so I don't need to answer to you."

Flack harrumphed, "Whatever. Just hope you use protection."

"Don!" Emily exclaimed, her face flaming red. "I…I…it's none of your business and FYI, I'm on the pill. If I were to …you know…" She couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

Flack stopped and looked at his friend properly. The lighting in the hallway towards his apartment was not the best illumination but it was adequate to spot the blush on her face. Even though they had not seen each other for a long time but he could still read his best friend's face and it was very telling.

"You got laid, didn't you? Met some strange dude at the do…function?" Flack squinted, gauging her looks.

Emily nodded. She could never lie to her best friend, he always knew the truth. That was why he was a detective. Damn him!

"Wait a minute…wait a frigging minute…" Flack was thinking hard as something began to click in his mind. "You and Mac! Oh my god! You and Mac?" The horrified look on his face broke the tension as Emily began laughing hard.

_Hey! Fucking quiet down! Some people are sleeping here! Late night shift!_

It was coming from the apartment to their left.

_Go have your fucking party somewhere else or I'll call a cop on you!_

Flack almost yelled out that he was a cop but Emily, still smiling wide, pulled his arm and shook her head. "Let's get inside."

Flack stared at the door where the shouting came from and then shook his head. "Yeah, he's lucky you're here or I'll be busting his fucking door down. Late night shift…well, I worked the late night shift too, don't see me yelling everyone down, dumb ass." He mumbled as he let Emily pulled him towards his apartment which was two doors down to their right.

"Shut up Don and open your door. I need to shower and change." Emily pushed at him.

"Quit shoving! I'm getting my key! And you haven't answered my question. Did you and Mac do it?" He was grinning.

Emily shook her head, "Like I said before, none of your business and I'm a…"

"I know, I know," Don nodded his head as he inserted the key into the keyhole. "You're a grown ass woman and I need to keep my nose out of your shit."

Emily didn't reply, her eyebrows arched.

"That's okay. That look you just did gave it away. And Mac did look very happy earlier." Flack added after a second thought.

Emily looked at him anxiously, "Did he say anything?"

Flack laughed as he pushed the door open allowing her to go in first. "A lot and not much."

Emily turned to glare, "That doesn't even make a sense. I think you need to get your damn head examined! I'm gonna hit the shower and change."

"Why? I thought you'd go back to bed. After all you had a long night!" he teased. "My vacay is cut short. We have a have case here. Hotch is short handed with two out with pneumonia, two in Kentucky for board review."

He nodded understandingly, "Ah well, you know what to expect when you signed in with them. And at least you're still going to be around. What's the scoop?"

Emily gave him a quick run-down; three men, ages in 20s to 30s, were found in empty warehouses, they were castrated and strangled.

Flack winced unconsciously when she mentioned castration. It was not a word men liked to hear.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Emily pointed to the bedroom, "Shower now. Then I leave for the field office."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later. I mean you're still bunking here, right?"

"If you'll still have me. Although you might start charging rent!"

Flack chuckled, "As if. Okay, go shower you stink as if you…"

Emily's eyes widened at the implication and unconsciously sniffed at herself and realized she had been played.

"Made you check!"

"Ass!" Emily called out as she slammed the door shut on him.

"I'm gonna tell Mac you're being mean to me!"

Emily giggled on the other side of the room, "Mac will tell you to grow a pair and act like a man! A real man!"

"You're so mean!"

"Aw! Did you want your blankie?"

"Blankie! I really missed my blankie!"

Emily laughed more. "You are so sad! Okay, I have got to shower! Hotch will be at the field office in two hours!"

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Emily moved from the door and retrieved her bag for fresh clothes when her phone buzzed.

It was from Mac and only a text message.

_Em, I enjoyed last night very much. Love to dine tonight, how about 830? Mac._

Emily smiled; good, _now I have your number!_ She quickly fired back a text.

_830 is perfect but I'll let you know for sure. Don't know Hotch's strategy in regards to case. Miss you already, Emily._

Emily continued to grin as she made her way to the bathroom; a date! An actual date with Mac!

Her heart raced as she remembered the night before…or actually earlier hours ago.

_Mac Taylor…who would have thought?_ She thought as she took off his sweats and glanced at the mirror waiting for the water to heat up.

She saw some faint bruising on her neck and shoulders and smiled; _he was marking his possession? I like that!_

Then she came back from the clouds; it was going to be turtle-neck sweaters today and probably tomorrow as she stepped into the stall.

End of Part 12

.

…


	13. Chapter 13

If Not for You

Part 13

.

Emily knew she had succeeded; she was over Hotch. Completely.

She knew it was so when she saw Hotch stepping out of the elevator of the field office. She did not get her normal heart palpitation at the sight of him, and she did not give him the once over as she was apt to do so when he came to work. She felt indifferent, just as if it was Dave, Derek or even Reid. In fact she wished it was one of the three here instead of Hotch.

_Wow! Where did that thought came from? _

"What have you gotten so far?" Hotch asked as he ran his hand over his hair. It was the fourth time he had done that. He was frustrated because he couldn't concentrate on the case. He found himself distracted by Emily. She seemed as if she was glowing, as if she had a secret that only she knew about.

_What is it? I really want to know!_

And what's with the turtleneck sweater? It had been quite warm in the field office building. It seemed the air conditioning unit was on its last leg. Even he had shed his jacket and loosened his tie slightly.

Then he saw it.

She was scratching her neck, right on the edge of the collar of the turtleneck sweater. He leaned in, trying to get a closer look and realized what it was: a hickey.

_My god! A hickey!_

_I didn't know she is seeing someone? All the way here in New York City!_

_The guy she is visiting, do you think it's him?_

_I don't know but it sounds plausible._

_But that kiss back in Quantico before she left?_

_What about it?_

_Come on, you're not that dense. She likes you!_

_Well, maybe but as is right now, she is not._

_How do you know?_

_I can tell. The signs._

_What signs? _

_She doesn't look at me quite as often. In fact she barely glanced over. She seemed somewhat preoccupied._

_So, what are you going to do?_

_You mean we? I mean you are me. You're in this just as deep as I am._

_Find out who she is doing…seeing?_

_Yeah, something like that._

Emily was running a finger around the collar; the sweater was annoyingly scratchy and warm. She wondered if someone had turned off the air conditioner. She wished she didn't have to wear the damn sweater but the hickies were visible and certainly not professional. She smiled as she told herself to remind Mac to nibble below the collarbone!

Hotch frowned when he saw her smiling. What was there to smile at? The case was not funny at all. They were nowhere near compiling the profile of the UnSub except the fact that the victims were all men in their 20s to 30s bracket. And they were heterosexual.

"UnSub has got to be a female. Castration is a common form of torture for love affairs gone wrong." Emily pointed out. They had been on their feet since she had arrived at the field office and Hotch arrived from Quantico. As it was just the two of them, they had to pool resources from the local agents. At least the good news was Morgan and Dave were almost done with the parole review and would be able to join them no later than tomorrow evening.

"Yes, that would be a stereotypical indication but still let's not rule out male UnSubs." Hotch contradicted.

Emily almost glared at him. He had been contradicting her a lot when they were on cases lately. Back then it had not bothered her as she accepted it as a learning process but now? It bordered on rudeness and disrespect. She knew she had more than earned that respect especially from him but since he began dating he had reverted back to the days when he was prejudiced against her presence in the team.

"Let's call it a night. It's getting late and I'm rather tired." Hotch said.

Upon hearing the word 'late', she quickly glanced at her watch; it was nearly 830pm!

Scrambling out of her seat, startling Hotch, she shook her head as she fished out her phone and began dialing as she stepped out of the room.

Mac answered by the second ring, "You're not backing out on our dinner, are you?"

Emily smiled, "No. We just finished for the night. Can you forgive me?"

Mac chuckled, sending tingles through the line and under her skin, "There is nothing to forgive. We can still have dinner. As a matter of fact, I'm near the feds building, how about I swing by and pick you up? We can have some fantastic Greek food at a small restaurant that is two blocks away?"

"I think that is a fabulous idea! I just have to pack up my files and freshen up and I'll be ready."

"Okay. I'll see you in ten."

"Thank you," she said, feeling happy. It was a very good feeling.

"Emily."

She turned around and saw Hotch about a foot away; _how long had he been standing there and how much had he heard?_

"Hotch?"

"I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me?"

Well, back in those days when she hungered for his attentions, she would be saying yes before he got his question out. But now, nothing.

"Sorry Hotch. I have a prior…engagement."

"Oh." His face fell.

Emily almost laughed aloud; the look on his face was classic, as if he had just lost his favorite toy.

"Maybe another time, Hotch. I have to get ready." Without waiting for a reply, she hurried back inside the room to tidy up and headed for the bathroom. Throughout that time, her heart was light and singing. She could hardly wait to see Mac again. It had been more than half a day since she saw him…when he left her in his bed.

…

As she stepped out of the ladies' room, she looked around and spotted Mac…and Hotch.

Apprehensively, she dashed towards the two men.

"Hey Mac! I see you found the place." She greeted him, trying to look calm but her insides were churning with excitement. She was very tempted to run to him and hug him right there.

Hotch turned to look at her as she did the introductions. "Mac, this is my Unit Chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner. Hotch, this is Detective Mac Taylor of the NYPD Crime Lab."

Both men, who had been sizing each other earlier, shook each other's hand, their grips were firm and unrelenting.

"Are you ready Emily?" Mac turned to her, his heart beating fast; she looked so beautiful even though he knew she had been working all day, nonetheless, she still looked very pretty.

_So, this is her prior engagement_, thought Hotch darkly.

"Yes. I am starving." She smiled at Mac.

"Be careful, Det. Taylor, when she said she is starving, she really is."

"Don't worry Hotch, Mac knows about my big appetite already." She watched Mac as she blushed.

Mac smiled; of course he remembered the dinner the night before and what happened after.

Hotch glanced from one to the other and knew that they were more than just friends.

_Had he lost her?_

_Lost her? How could I lose her when I didn't even have her in the first place!_

_That's right Aaron. You move too slowly as always._

_I don't want to talk about this now._

_Tough. You are about to lose her to him because you had waited too long. And you need to wake up and start taking actions. She is enamored with this New York finest, and let's hope it's not too late._

_I can still get her back. She is coming back to Quantico with me when we are done with this case. This Mac Taylor is staying here in New York City. And we know long distance relationship hardly works._

_What happens if she decides to leave BAU?_

_No._

_No?_

_She loves her job too much. We had talked about it a lot._

_What happens if she has a change of heart because of _him_?_

_I'm sure you're mistaken. I know her and I know she likes me. Has been for a long time._

_I know that. But you…we have been stringing her along._

_That sounds about right._

_Aaron, you ass! Your 'brilliant' plan just back fired._

_If I'm an ass, so are you!_

_I'm trying to tell you, you need to get your head out of your ass and take charge._

_Shut up._

"Hotch? Are you okay?" Emily asked as she stood besides Mac.

Blinking, Hotch nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Long day."

"I know. Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Emily said and grabbing Mac's hand, she almost skipped out of the room.

Hotch couldn't help but stared at their joined hands and frowned hard.

_Told you so._

_Shut up._

…

"Mmm…this is great!" Emily closed her eyes as she savored the last bite of her fish soup.

"Knew you'll like it. Have some of my fried _kolios_ or Mackerel." Mac offered.

"Thanks. It looks good too. Everything here looks good." Then she looked at Mac.

Mac smiled and stopped when he realized she was not talking about the food anymore.

He reached over and took her hand and raising it, he kissed her knuckles slowly. Emily blushed prettily as she savored the tingly feel his lips left on her skin.

"Mac…" She gasped.

"How about some dessert?" He kept his gaze on her.

Mesmerized, she nodded. Then she realized she didn't know what she was nodding to! "What?"

"Dessert. It's not really polite to leave without trying their dessert." He said.

"Mac! How could…I …um, okay."

Mac laughed, "Something simple?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yeah." Then blinking she added, "Well, for now. But later, I don't think words are necessary."

Mac smiled widely, "Oh, there's later?"

She stopped smiling, "There isn't?" she was beginning to feel disappointed.

Mac shook his head when he saw her crestfallen face and pulled her close to him and kissed her. "You know I'm teasing you."

_Wow!_ Her brain shut down as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem! Dessert, Mac?" they were interrupted by the owner of the restaurant.

Mac pulled back reluctantly and grinned at his friend, "Surprise us, Sal?"

The owner beamed as he left them.

"He loves to do that." Mac said as he stroked her soft cheek.

"I hope it's not a big helping! I don't think I can put anymore in me." Emily laughed.

"You, stuffed? I find that hard to believe. Did you know you have eaten twice more than most people I know? Including myself?"

Emily laughed again, "I can't help it! And I'm not going to bankrupt you, remember I'm treating you?"

Mac tried to protest but she shook her head, "No Mac. A deal is a deal."

"Alright. But after tonight, I'm paying for everything."

Emily tilted her head as she studied him, "Kind of being pushy. I don't react well to alpha males."

Mac stared at her before bursting out laughing, earning a couple of stares from the other dining patrons. "You really think I'm going to buy that?"

Emily laughed with him, "I had to try. Alright, you can pay. But we're going to discuss about the 'everything' part. I don't think I can let you do it. After all, cop's pay are not all that."

Mac shook his head, "Don't worry about my paycheck. I can manage. If not, I can always sell one of my 'toys'."

Emily stopped laughing.

Mac was startled by the sudden change, "What? What's wrong?"

"That is not funny, Mac Taylor. Those…those…toys, they are one of a kind and definitely not to be sold. I mean if you're really financially strapped…"

"Emily!" he covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from talking more. "I was teasing you. And no, I'm not selling them. And I would never do that. Okay?"

Since his hand still covered her mouth, all she could do was nodding her head.

"Good. Glad to see you understand." He removed his hand and leaned in to kiss her again.

Unknown to them, Hotch had thought to grab a bite in the same restaurant but as soon as he entered, he spotted them. His heart clenched tightly when he saw Emily kissing that detective. Mac Taylor.

He gritted his teeth.

The hostess was intrigued by his expression and thought he was suffering a heart attack and was about to ask him when he abruptly left the restaurant.

_Weird man. Must be a tourist; how rude._

Back at the table, their desserts came. It was the traditional baklava and a bowl of vanilla ice cream with honey, and another dessert Emily was unfamiliar with but tasting it, found it quite delicious.

"I thought it's supposed to be simple?" She stared at the spread.

Mac shrugged, "Sal likes his patrons to leave full and happy."

"Oh, I am full and happy." She smiled and thought; _I'm happy not because of the food but this man sitting beside me._

Mac saw her looking at him in that soft tone and his heart raced; _could it be? She is witty and intelligent, just like Claire. She seem so, so right. _

"I'm sure Sal will let us take these to go. We can have them for a late night dessert." He said.

"I like that. I'm ready to go." She couldn't keep her gaze from him.

After the dessert was packed, Emily thanked Sal for the wonderful meal and asked for the bill. Sal shook his head and happily insisted this meal was on the house.

Emily shook her head and wanted to pay. At that, Sal leaned in close to her and said in a low tone, out of earshot of Mac, "Miss Emily, it is my pleasure to do so because anyone who makes our Mac so happy has my gratitude."

Emily smiled and finally nodded her head as she whispered conspiratorially, "Sal, it is more than my pleasure to do so. I really do like him."

The restaurant owner smiled happily, "Then go make our Mac happy, my dear! Go!" He made shooing noises and motions and began to laugh.

Mac looked at her, intrigued, "What are the two of you up to?"

Emily picked up the dessert box and turned to him, she replied, "Nothing much, just thanked him for the dinner."

Mac shook his head skeptically, "Oh no, you two were talking about me."

As they walked out of the restaurant, she stopped walking, turned to look at him, "Mac Taylor, you're a great guy and everywhere you go, you make an impression on people. And you definitely impressed Sal. Whatever you had done for him, you have a friend for life in him. You have been sad for a long time and Sal had been worried about you."

"You certainly impressed him as well for him to tell you all this."

Emily blushed, "What's your connection?"

Mac sighed, "When 9/11 happened, I went to look for Claire and in the chaos, found Helios who is Sal's son, trapped under a column. In short, I saved his life and Sal feels obligated to save mine." He closed his eyes for a moment.

Emily slipped her hand into his, "It's okay to talk about that day. The bureau…I have lost many friends that day as well. And you, Mac Taylor, are a good man. I feel very privileged to know you."

Mac tightened their clasped hand and nodded.

"Where to now, Mac Taylor?" She smiled at him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because. It's a sexy name." She giggled.

Shaking his head, he pulled her close and kissed her.

Mac softened and grinned, "Let's go home, Emily Prentiss."

"Home," Emily uttered as they continued their way to his car. "I like the sound of that."

End of Part 13

.

Thank you! Please, drop a line and let me know what you think so far!

Lizzie


End file.
